Dons Magical Destabilization
by JasonSonicZombie
Summary: Something is lurking in the darkness on the outskirts of Equestria it threatens to engulf Equestria pulling it down into the depths of hell. Will Don return from wherever he's been for the past year and save us. This time around things are sure to get interesting. Anticipate More Action, More Tears, More Romance, More Everything! This is the Sequel to Dons Magical Stabilization.
1. Chapter 1 The Void A New Beginning

**Dons Magical Destabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own Nor Do I Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

Main Character  
**First Name**: **Don**  
**Last Name**: **Aaron**  
**Middle Name**: **Eran**  
**Age**: **24**  
**Gender**: **Male**  
**Species**: **Human**  
**Voice**: **Low & Distorted, Fear Filled Stutter**  
**Mood**: **Unhappy, Sad, Afraid, Shaken, Broken, Shattered & Angry**  
**Aura**: **Gray Static**  
**Power**: **Bracelet of the Elements of Harmony**  
**Hair Color**: **Short & Rainbow Colored, Short & Black with Streaks of White & Gray**  
**Eye Color**: **Bright Glowing Sky Blue, Bright Glowing Gray**  
**Height**: **5.8 Feet**  
**Weight**: **182 Pounds**

* * *

**Dons Magical Destabilization Extended Summary**  
My name is Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest Pegasus of all time. It's been almost a full year since Don left us. I'm slowly losing my hope that he'll return I can barely remember his face. Sometimes though I feel like he is still there all around me it makes me happy, but then I wake up and realize he is still gone. Don I hope I see you again one day because there is something lurking in the darkness outside these walls of Equestria. I saw it one time a few months ago I almost mistook it for you that is why I think I'm beginning to doubt myself. Please Don if your out there come back!

* * *

**Prologue**  
**The Void**  
**Gates of Harmony**  
**Remembrance, Realization**  
**A Meaningful Confession and Warning**  
**Time Passed Us By**

* * *

**Subspace**: **Fading Rippling Vanishing**

Darkness filled the light deprived void that is subspace. Subspace is the single entity that connects the realms of our universe. Otherwise known as the Gates of Harmony. '_clever_' Suddenly a few tiny specs of light made there presence known. Bright particles of rainbow magic materialized in the center of the void.

An unconscious Don drifted uncontrollably through the particles into Subspace. Don slowly opened his eyes revealing a pair of bright deep sky blue torn glowing eyes. Don could not feel anything all of his senses were shot, all he heard was silence, all he saw was darkness and he felt nothing well... Nothing except emptiness. The rainbow particles quickly fled spreading out in all directions as Don attempted to regain his senses.

"Where...where am I?" Don gulped heavily afraid of where he thought he might be. "Is... This... Hell? I expected it to be... A little warmer!" Don attempted to move his body but, he ultimately failed pathetically in his attempt. "Shit! What now? How did I even get here?" Don attempted to move his head to look around, but he was swiftly met with instant failure. "Actually a better question would be, where is here?"

Don sighed heavily. His sigh echoed throughout the empty god forsaken void his sigh quickly became his only friend. "I don't believe I'm in the realm of ponies anymore? It doesn't smell like my world... If it did I'd smell the fowl stench of something burning, blood would be thick in the air choking me! No this isn't my world! It's nicer, quieter, darker... Lonelier!" Don suddenly grew silent pondering the advantages of this realm. Don was unaware of the darkness crawling up his blue jeans.

Don now realized that he was utterly alone, it slowly began sinking in as did his fear of loneliness. "I need to get the heck out of here! I don't like it here?" Don stopped for a moment to gather his breath it was surprisingly difficult to speak, it was as if there was a heavy weight resting upon his lungs. "Still the question is where is here?" Don blinked his eyes rapidly trying to remember back to before. "That's right! I remember now!"

"**Flashback**"

The blazing sun shined down onto Itenza as he lied in a crater smoke rose around him, his vision was blurry. Itenza managed to see Don standing above him his thick rainbow aura crushing his senses. Don's mouth was moving and words weren't coming out. Itenza starred up to Don wanting to kill him, but mostly he wanted to ask him why. Don raised his right hand in front of Itenza's face who's eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly something came over Itenza he began to speak as a spiraling white ball of energy began forming in the palm of Don's right hand. Don's eyes slowly widened in amazement that Itenza could speak past the pain, past the blood, and through his overwhelming amount of power that he was pressing down upon Itenza.

"Don there's something you should know!" The spiraling white ball of energy and magic began moving slowly through the air towards Itenza. "Don the reason I wanted to destroy Equestria and kill you is because, I was ordered to or rather forced to, by a devastatingly powerful force! He had his cold grip of power controlling me until this moment!" Don's eyes widened in fear his entire body suddenly flinched doubting his previous decision.

The frighteningly dense white ball of spiraling magic began to explode in slow motion as light engulfed the both of them. Itenza continued to speak not wasting the little time he had left. "You freed me! Thank You! Don... I wish... you luck... protect all... of the... ones close... to you!" Itenza exploded into whiteness with a smile upon his face as rainbow rays of light shot into the sky. Don stood in the center of a hellish inferno of white flames luckily his thick rainbow aura protected him from the flames of death. Don clinched his fists tightly out of anger wishing he could've heard more as everything faded to blackness.

"**Transitioning to a Vision**"

The bracelet of the Elements of Harmony around Don's right wrist suddenly glowed and sparkled violently as the darkened once light deprived void began brightening up as light filled it to the brim. Don's eyes widened as his consciousness slipped away from him. Rainbow particles of magic from within his bracelet shot out all over Don's body pushing back the darkness that was trying to consume Don.

"Don! Where are you Don? Call out to me DON! I know your still alive!" A familiar comforting voice echoed throughout Don's mind. Suddenly Don's eyes shot open to find dust and smoke rising all around him. Violent shadows danced around Don as he pushed himself up off of the ground his vision was devastatingly blurry. Don attempted to whip his eyes clear, but he found himself unable.

Don could just barely make out six small figures through dust and smoke. "Is that... But it can't be!" Don's eyes widened to see six young ponies walking away from him as of they had no clue of his presence. Don tried to scream out to them he found his voice box was shot the sudden feeling that something or someone was gripping his throat.

Don slowly blinked his eyes once reopened he saw a frightening sight gripping his throat. A man made entirely of shuffling shadows held Don by the throat he lifted him up into the air. Don's eyes widened in fear he tried to resist but he quickly discovered that his entire body was going numb. The man of shadows starred into Don's bright gray eyes with his pair of glowing frighteningly bloody red demonic eyes.

"_**D..D...D..O...O..N!**_" Don's eyes widened wider in fear looking deep into the monstrously frightening figure of shadows every time his mouth opened pure redness leaked out as if it was blood. "I have come for your body and soul, but most all I want your power it is so appetizing to me... So delicious!" Don finally managed to speak.

"Never... I'll tell you the same thing I told Itenza... Do you think I'll just let you take it! I'll fight and I'll win just like I've done before!" The man of pure shadowy darkness squeezed on Don's neck nearly choking him into unconsciousness. "We'll see about that after all the cards are clearly in my favor." The man looked over through the smoke and dust as it cleared he eye'd a certain little colorful pony."

Don turned his head to see the six Elements of Harmony having fun and laughing competently oblivious of what was happening just a short distance away. A single tear drop fell from Don's face as he screamed. The man of shadows laughed manically as he lat go of Don slinging him up into the sky. Don began dematerializing into rainbow particles reverting back to pure magic. "**NOOOOOOO!**" The man of pure darkness with redened eyes and mouth starred at Don. "I will be waiting!" He said as everything faded to blackness once again.

"**Flashback/Vision End**"

Don still wondering aimlessly and uncontrollably through Subspace. Don blinked his eyes rapidly awakening from his nightmare. "_**Noooo!**_" He screamed loudly it echoed throughout Subspace rippling the darkness within. Don heaved heavily trying to regain his compuser and lost breath. Suddenly a cool breeze blew past him. Which was odd considering it was a void and there were no wind currents.

After for what seemed like an eternity of constant fear Don managed to regain some of his sanity. "..._Don!_" Suddenly a soft comforting pain filled voice wrapped itself around Don attempting to confort him. Don feverishly looked around the void seeing nothing, but at least he knew he wasn't deaf, he was just crazy.

"Don! **DON!** Help me! _Don_..." The voice echoed throughout the void. Don began trembling as a indescribable sensation over lapsed his senses. "What is this?" Don's eyes widened in fear. "What's happening?" Suddenly a heavy thick burning sensation shrouded Don's chest, specifically his heart. Don could feel his muscles reawakening. His entire body felt dangerously frighteningly numb like he'd been asleep for a thousand years. "Hang on whoever you are, I'm coming!" The Pendants of the Elements of Harmony that were eternally locked in place on Don's bracelet that comfortably rested around his right wrist began to glow and sparkle dimly.

Rainbow static slowly spread out from within the bracelet. Rainbow particles began flaking off of Don he began to dematerialize into nothingness. Don breathed heavily trying to cope with his fading existence slowly the rainbow static consumed Don's fading form and within seconds he disappeared into a flash of rainbow colored light...

"_**Dooooooooooooon...**_" A female scream echoed throughout the now empty lifeless barren void that is Subspace...

* * *

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**( ( ( ( (** "Oh Yeah That Was So Totally Awesome! Please Enjoy Chapter One… What don't look at me like that did you think it was over… That's OK! it's never over! Enjoy Thank You!" **) ) ) ) )**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**The Beginning**  
**No Fare I Want Some**  
**Begin the Search for Flowers**  
**Suicide**

* * *

**Ponyvile**: **Celebration Party Anniversary**

Ti's a bright hot day in the realm of ponies the sun shined down heavy rays of heat pounding down on a crowded town of Ponyvile. Ponies filled the streets frolicking about having a good time Princess Celestia was just about to step up at the podium and begin her announcement.

Ponies came from all over Equestria to celebrate the hero of time that saved Equestria from the brink of destruction. That hero was Don he's a human being with incredible powers, he wielded the Elements of Harmony and defeated the terrifying dragon that nearly destroyed everything and every pony. That dragon was Itenza if it weren't for Don we would've all died that day one year ago!

Well not exactly one year ago three hundred and sixty four days, twenty three hours and thirty one minutes ago to be exact. Anyway you get the picture here ponies come from all over to pay there respects to the brave man who gave his life for every pony. Pegasi filled the sky flying in every which way direction trying to get a good cloud to sit upon for a good view. Earth ponies lined the streets with there carts ready to sell you a house if you were buying. Most unicorns were still preparing for the party they were running behind waiting for some pony to show up.

Princess Celestia slowly turned her head looking through the heavy crowds trying, hoping and failing to spot her. "Damn it where are they? There gonna be late I'm already using spells to slow time down I can't stall for them any longer." Princess Celestia's ears bounced to the sound of hoof steps from behind she quickly turned around in the hopes of finding her behind. "Stall for who any longer?" Princess Cadenza asked as she licked on a long cold dripping wet ice pop it was bright blue. '_**Emm!**_' "So good!"

Princess Celestia turned back towards the massive crowds of ponies. "I was hoping you were going t be Twilight Sparkle..." Princess Celestia sighed heavily in annoyance. "I can see she's going to be late again, I bet This is somehow her fault!" '_lick, lick, lick_' "Who's fault I didn't do anything on accident without knowing it again, did I?" Princess Celestia rubbed her chin as she starred at Princess Cadenza with a funny look of contemplation on her face. "No! I don't think you did anything I've tried to keep an eye on you the hole time we've been here!" Princess Cadenza sighed a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh good cause I hate doing things I didn't even know I did!"

**Canterlot**: **Specifically Twilight Sparkle's Bedroom**

Twilight Sparkle raised her head out from underneath the covers her mane was a complete wreck if Rarity were here she'd flip out Twilight Sparkle's coat was in even worse shape than her mane. It appeared as if bubble gum was stuck on her back. Suddenly the covers rose up into the air levitating. The sound of wings flapping back and fourth could be heard from underway the thin blanket.

Suddenly the blanket was rolled up and tossed across the room. Rainbow Dash descended down onto Twilight Sparkle's bed gently landing next to her. '_yawn_' "Ah! Twi what happened last night?" Twilight Sparkle had the sudden urge to vomit she quickly held her cheeks together tightly her face turned a slightly greenish color. Rainbow Dash quickly rolled over towards Twilight Sparkle looking up to her as Rainbow Dash lied on her back. "Umm... Twi are you OK?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head slowly before she managed to swallow down the whatever it was that was in her mouth. '_burp_' Rainbow Dash quickly backed away from Twilight Sparkle as a fowl stench loomed over her consuming her sense of smell completely destroying her nose. "Ahh yuck! Twilight what the heck did you have last night?" Twilight Sparkle scratched her chin. "Hmm... Well I had a bunch of your moms cookies, few of your dads sandwiches and one or two servings of Cadenza's famous salads."

Rainbow Dash backed away even further from Twilight Sparkle she pinched her nose tightly. "No! No! It couldn't have been any of that... Well hold on a second my dads sandwiches are totally gross, but I don't think there that gross! What'd you have to drink?" Twilight Sparkle reached over the side of the bed pulling up an empty mug off of the floor almost instantly the smell of alcohol filled the air with it's intoxicating scent. Rainbow Dash starred at the mug. "_**Ooooo!**_ Twi your in big trouble when I tell Celestia you drank some of Applejack's apple cider!"

"Oh please Rainbow Dash don't tell! I didn't really mean to you brought some of those spicy chips and I really needed something to drink so I found it in the fridge!" Rainbow Dash crisscrossed her hooves. "OK! Twi I won't tell if you won't, but I want some apple coder too!" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute fear. "Umm... OK! Rainbow Dash, but there's one problem I drank the last little bit all that was in the fridge is gone now." Rainbow Dash mouth hit the bed. '_Aww_' "Shoot I really want to try some!" Twilight Sparkle firmly pressed her hoof against her head trying to ignore the massive throbbing headache she was experiencing right about now.

"Rainbow Dash trust me you wont like it! If you won't though we can stop by Applejack's today and ask her if she can sneak us some." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in joy. "Really you mean it!" Twilight Sparkle leaped out of bed still nursing her pounding forehead. "Yeah... Sure... It's no problem, I gotta stop in Ponyvile today Princess Celestia wants me to be there for Don's thingy!" Rainbow Dash scratched her head as she starred at the grandfather clock that was standing tall against the wall just across Twilight Sparkle's big room. "Oh yeah that... What time was that again?" Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted into the bathroom looking a little wobbly as she attempted to hold down her late night snacks and maintain her balance she seemed a bit dizzy.

"It's going to go down around seven!" Rainbow Dash eyes widened she eye'd the grandfather clock. "Umm... Twi..." '_SssssSsssS_' Suddenly the sound of running water could be heard coming from within the bathroom. Rainbow Dash leaped out of bed and approached the now closed bathroom door steam slowly drifted out from underneath the door crack. Rainbow Dash gulped heavily before she sighed she reached out with her front right hoof with it she gently pushed the door open. Steam hot heavy steam slapped her in the face as the door opened wide.

Rainbow Dash dashed inside the steam filled bathroom her eyes widened in absolute surprise. "Umm... Uhhh... Twilight what are you doing?" Twilight Sparkle leaned over the bathroom sink and spat in it. "I'm brushing my teeth seeing how you were complaining about my bad breath." Rainbow Dash looked around the bathroom with heavy confusion evident upon her face. "Bu...but where did all this steam come from?" Twilight looked around the bathroom as she put away her toothbrush. "I don't know? Anyway get out so I can take a bath." Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed Rainbow Dash was suddenly engulfed in her magic she rose into the air levitating there for a moment.

Twilight Sparkle slowly moved Rainbow Dash through the air towards the bathroom door. "Wait... Wait Twilight you better hurry cause it's like six fifty five!" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in fear Rainbow Dash suddenly fell to the grounds outside the bathroom door that suddenly slammed shut in her face. The sound of the shower running quite loudly echoed throughout the nearly empty castle. Rainbow Dash lied upside down nursing her new headache. "_**Ahh!**_ Dang it Twi!"

**The EverFree Forest**: **Boarders**

Applejack and Fluttershy slowly trotted into the EverFree forest. "Applejack are you... Uhh... sure it's safe?" "Are you kidding... Of course it isn't safe we gotta be careful, but you need your special plant and I need mine so we ain't got no choice!" Fluttershy instantaneously zipped out of the forest in a blinding rage filled with fear. Applejack sighed heavily. "Come on Fluttershy we can do this I was gonna wait for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, but I ain't got no time for ponies who are always trotting late!"

"Are you... Umm sure we can't wait just one more minute?" Applejack rolled her eyes as she trotted out of the forest. "I guess we can wait here for one minute." Applejack fell back on her but next to Fluttershy who was curled up in a ball starring at the forest her extreme paranoia would surely get the best of her on this little adventure. "I hope they make it in time!" Suddenly a sweat scent drifted past Applejack's tiny nose it bounced to the scent of freshly made cupcakes.

"I recognize that scent! Emm... Pinky is nearby!" Applejack bounced up not wanting to sit still for two seconds she's always gotta do something productive. "**PINKY!** Is that you Pie?" "We're over here AJ!" Applejack turned her head slowly to see Rarity and Pinky Pie trotting towards them. "Hey I didn't think yah'll would show!" Rarity stopped next to Applejack. "Are you kidding we wouldn't miss this for the world, although I am suppose to be making my mother a new coat, however that can wait a girl's gotta make time for her friends!"

Rarity looked down to Fluttershy cowering in the dirt. "**Ah!** Fluttershy you absolutely must get out of the dirt my deer your getting your coat dirty!" Fluttershy slowly rose up off the ground. "Hello Rarity how have you been?" Rarity sighed heavily. "Oh well you know the usual, I'm still working on that same dress from last month I just can't quite get the threading correctly stitched!" Fluttershy starred at Rarity. "What about that design I gave you a few months ago?" Rarity's eyes widened. "Oh that thing I finished that it was nothing, but Fluttershy who's it for? It doesn't look like it's for a pony?" Fluttershy looked into the sky the bright sun shined down to her. "It's not meant for ponies!"

Pinky Pie threw a cupcake at Applejack. Applejack leaped into the air she opened her mouth wide and swallowed it whole. Applejack quickly spun around in mid air she landed on her two back hooves. "Yeehaa! That was a good cupcake Pinky your getting much better!" Pinky Pie approached Applejack with the basket of cupcakes in her mouth. Then suddenly Pinky Pie opened her mouth wide to speak. "Thanks Applejack! I put all of my soul into this batch!" Applejack's eyes widened in absolute fear her eyes watered as she watched the basket filled with Pinky Pie's delicious cupcakes slowly fall to the ground. "**Noooooo!** Pinky!" Applejack screamed.

Suddenly sparkling magic engulfed the basket stopping it in mid air. Applejack and Pinky Pie turned to see Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash a few yards away trotting up the hill towards them. "Applejack smiled widely happy she saved Pinky Pie's cupcakes, oh so delicious. Rainbow Dash looked over to Twilight Sparkle. "Hey nice save Twi!" Twilight Sparkle pulled the basket filled with cupcakes towards her. "It was nothing, want a cupcake?" Twilight Sparkle shoved a cupcake with rainbow sprinkles on top of the icing in Rainbow Dash's face. "Umm... No thanks Twilight... I don't like cupcakes I prefer cookies!" Twilight Sparkle blinked her eyes rapidly. "Well OK then!"

Applejack and Pinky Pie approached Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity and Fluttershy quickly followed suit all six ponies were now together again it had been seven months since they last converged together. The pressure in the air was thick with power. There destiny was rightfully upon them as the Elements of Harmony to be, stood face to face. "OK! See you all later then..." Every ponies eyes widened in surprise. Applejack charged up behind Twilight Sparkle. "Wait where are you going aren't you going into the EverFree forest with us?" Twilight Sparkle slowly turned to Applejack with a look of sadness on her face. "I'm so sorry Applejack, but Princess Celestia wanted to speak with me, it's bad enough I'm already late." Twilight Sparkle dropped the basket of cupcakes in Pinky Pie's hooves. Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight Sparkle. "See you later then!" Twilight Sparkle began trotting away. "Yep later Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack and the rest of the gang who were just starring at her with a funny look on all of there faces. "Umm... What? Is there something on my face?" Applejack shook her head clearing her dirty thoughts. "Uhh... It's nothing! Now come one Rainbow Dash let's go in." Rainbow Dash starred at the creepy forest although the sunlight was out she still couldn't shake this feeling of fear in her stomach. "Whoa... Whoa! Wait what are we going in there to get again?"

Every pony looked around to each other for a moment. Applejack starred at Rainbow Dash. "Well I need to get some flowers for this year's Zap apple harvest so we can complete the Zap apple jam!" Fluttershy stood up and trotted beside Rainbow Dash. "I uhh... Need to umm... Get some oriental poppy's and a few celle lilly's!" Rarity approached Rainbow Dash from behind. "I need to acquire a few dragons spirals." Every pony immediately turned to Pinky Pie awaiting to see if she had to find anything in particular in the forest.

Rainbow Dash began sweating. Applejack looked at Pinky Pie as she stuffed her face full of cupcakes. "We'll Pinky what are you after?" '_nom, nom, nom_' "Oh so good I've really out done myself these are the best cupcakes I've ever made!" Applejack's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Pinky! We're waiting!" '_nom, nom_' "Sorry I'm not after anything, I'm just coming along for the ride." Fluttershy approached Pinky Pie. "Umm... You know you don't have to come if you don't want to." Pinky Pie tossed the empty basket that was filled with cupcakes into the wind. "Are you kidding I want to go! I've heard the stories about this place there's suppose to be a bunch of huge scary monsters that lurk within the shadows around every tree just waiting to gobble a pony up in one swift gulp!"

Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash only to find her hugging the ground trembling heavily sweat covered her face. "Umm... Rainbow Dash are you alright?" Rainbow Dash closed her eyes thinking back to years ago. Applejack, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy gathered around Rainbow Dash as the little filly cowarded in fear on the ground. "No! I'm not!"

"**Flashback**"

Rainbow Dash stepped away from the Mendacore's that grew closer and closer by the second. Rainbow Dash's heart pounded heavily about to burst out of her chest. Her eyes widened as one of the creatures with frighteningly sharp claws lunged for her. Rainbow Dash quickly closed her eyes she fell to the ground cowering in fear wishing the monster would just disappear.

Suddenly screams filled the air followed by the scent of freshly drawn blood. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes she looked up to see Don standing above her blood dripped from his hands. '_drip, drip, drip_' Blood dripped on Rainbow Dash's nose she began trembling heavier than before as Don slowly turned to look her dead in the eye.

Don's eyes were bright bloody frightening red. Rainbow Dash's heart sped up to the demonic sight of Don's eyes. However his soft blue aura that consumed Don's being filled her with sweat relief. Don opened his mouth to speak. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash I'll get us out of here!" Rainbow Dash managed to nod in agreement. Don turned back facing the ferocious monster he suddenly leaped foreword towards them.

"**Transitioning to a Dream**"

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open she found herself on a soft warm surface. Rainbow Dash looked down to find Don underneath her, she smiled to the sight of him as he lied on the ground relaxing it appeared as if they were in a beautiful endless garden filled with flowers butterflys flew gently with the wind birds flew high in the empty cloudless sky. Suddenly Don spoke. "Rainbow Dash are you afraid? Are you sad? Are you angry... Angry at me?" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened her mouth opened she attempted to speak. "Yes... Yes... And Yes! I'm afraid cause your not here, I'm sad because your gone, I'm angry cause your not with me here... But I'm mostly angry at myself!"

Don's eyes widened in surprise he slowly pushed himself off of his back sitting upwards he pulled Rainbow Dash into his arms holding her gently. "Any anger you have pour it on me, I'll bare your pain, sadness, hate and fear... I'll take it and make it my strength to protect you! To protect everything and everyone..." Don chuckled lightly. "I mean every pony..."

Rainbow Dash looked up to Don out of his chest. "B..bu...but Don y..yo...you...your dead!" Tears slowly ran down Rainbow Dash's face. Don lifted Rainbow Dash's chin upwards, Rainbow Dash starred into Don's bright glowing blue eyes. "I promise to you Rainbow Dash that I will find my way back!" Don whipped her eyes clear. "Now go be with your friends have fun just know that I will protect!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as Don began fading away into nothingness her surroundings brightened brighter and brighter everything began fading to white.

"**Flashback/Dream End**"

"DOOOOOON!" Rainbow Dash suddenly sat up screaming loudly. Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity starred at Rainbow Dash with there mouths hung agape in complete and total confusion. Applejack watched as tears slowly slid down her face. Rainbow Dash looked around in every direction as if she was looking for something. "What Don where... Come back!" Applejack trotted in front of Rainbow Dash. "Dash are you alright?" Applejack asked in a low comforting and accepting tone.

Rainbow Dash starred Applejack in the eyes. Rarity slowly trotted beside of Rainbow Dash she pulled out a handkerchief and whipped her eyes clear. "What was that just now?" She asked as Rainbow Dash looked up to Rarity. "Umm... Nothing?" Applejack chuckled lightly as she sat down on her butt. "It didn't sound like nothing... Do you wanna talk about it?" Rainbow Dash shook her head back and fourth while slinging her hooves through the air. "Nope, no, no! **_No!_** I'm fine now let's go into the forest and get your flowers!"

Fluttershy and Pinky Pie blinked there eyes rapidly concerned filled there hearts as there minds wondered if Rainbow Dash was OK. Rainbow Dash suddenly bounced up off of the ground she trotted past the gang and moved towards the forest. She stopped in front of the tree's shadows. Rainbow Dash gulped as she starred into the bright deep colorful thick forest filled with who knows what, she suddenly turned her head towards the others. "You all coming, or not?"

**Ponyvile**: **Town Center Stage Podium**

Twilight Sparkle appeared before Princess Celestia who starred down to her with an angry annoyed look on her face. "Your late!" Twilight Sparkle gulped heavily. "I know I'm sorry!" "What were you doing?" "I had to drop Rainbow Dash off with the others, but I'm here now what's up?" Princess Celestia sighed heavily. "No matter Twilight I need you to..." '_**BooooooooooooooooooM!**_' "Run! Run! Run!" Some ponies yelled. "Scatter!" One or two pegasi screamed from above as flaming chunks of debris fell from the sky. "Get away quickly it's gonna explode!" One unicorn said as she hid underneath of a table.

Twilight Sparkle starred over the edge of the stage watching as frightened ponies ran back and fourth through the streets attempting to dodge falling chunks of flaming pieces of wood. Pegasi frantically flew through the air trying to gather rain clouds to extinguish the flames that suddenly sparked as if from out of nowhere. Princess Celestia's eyes widened in fear realizing where the smoke was coming from.

Twilight Sparkle looked up to Princess Celestia. Princess Cadenza stepped up behind Princess Celestia. "Oh no! That's Rainbow Dash's house!" Princess Celestia was about to leap into the air when suddenly Shining Armor descended down to her. "Princess! I have very important tragic news!" Princess Celestia turned to Shining Armor with a fearful look on her face. "What... What is it, I don't have time for this!"

Shining Armor sighed heavily. "Princess Celestia Raider the former leader of the royal guard is dead!" Princess Celestia, Princess Cadenza and Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in fear as they all turned to Shining Armor the look of disbelief written all up there faces. "How? Shining Armor tell me who did it?" Princess Celestia clinched her teeth heavily awaiting his response.

"Princess Celestia... Raider killed himself!" Princess Celestia's eyes widened in absolute fear confusion dawned down upon her face. Suddenly Princess Cadenza slammed her front right hoof into Shining Armor's face sending him flying into the air spiraling backwards uncontrollably through the sky. Princess Celestia fell back on her butt she was still stunned by what was happening around her. Twilight Sparkle looked back and fourth from Princess Celestia to Princess Cadenza to Shining Armor then to the rising smoke in the distance.

Twilight Sparkle looked up to Celestia with a distraught look on her face. "Princess Celestia what did you want to tell me?" Princess Celestia slowly stood up on all four hooves she sighed heavily before spreading her wings. "I'm so sorry Twilight Sparkle it'll have to wait, I'm going to go see what has happened over there, you take care of your brother make sure he's still alive!" Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement as Princess Celestia leaped into the air.

Princess Celestia flew over the skies of Ponyvile the blazing sun beat down on top of her head the thick smoke choked her it almost seemed magic induced. Princess Celestia landed on the ground ponies, unicorns and pegasi gathered around her as she approached the house that lied in rubble. '_Snap! Crack!_' Princess Celestia looked down to see she's stepped on a sign it read. "_**Colarine's Bakery**_" Princess Celestia's eyes widened in terrifying fear. "Oh no!"

Princess Celestia's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled violently suddenly her magic engulfed the decimated obliterated house that lied in pieces. Large chunks of debris rose into the air. Princess Celestia slowly trotted inside the remains of the house. "**COLARINE! WHIP WLASH! HELLO ANY PONY HOME!**" Princess Celestia began sweating heavily. "No! **NO!**" Some ponies that gathered around quickly charged inside the house that was rather large. Colarine's Bakery was a two story house with a basement.

Earth ponies spread out and searched the first floor, pegasi quickly flew upstairs searching the mostly destroyed second floor. A few unicorns slowly trotted downstairs into the basement the sealing above them was cracked and crumbling away it wouldn't hold out for long. Princess Celestia's eyes watered in anger she was losing her focus rather quickly. Suddenly Princess Celestia heard the faint sound of pain filled moaning in the distance. Princess Celestia eyes widened the sound was coming from the basement.

**Outskirts of Ponyvile**: **Painful Skies**

"How dare you! Raider would never do that to himself he was a good pony, he just... he just couldn't..." Shining Armor's eyes widened as tears ran down Princess Cadenza's face. Twilight Sparkle hovered in mid air between the two she turned to Shining Armor with a look of confusion evident on her face. "Brother what exactly happened to Raider?"

Shining Armor sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Twi I can't tell you! Your far too young for this brutal tragic scene." Two guardians hovered beside of Shining Armor as he rubbed his bleeding cheek it still ached heavily from were Princess Celestia right hoofed him. "**Geez!** Princess Cadenza you've got one hell of a right hoof!" Shining Armor managed to chuckle lightly despite the scent of death was thick in the air.

Princess Cadenza began descending to the ground. "I can't believe it, I don't believe it, I won't believe it until I see it for myself!" Princess Cadenza gulped heavily she starred up to Shining Armor through her watery eyes with a deeply angered expression plainly evident upon her face. "Take me to Raider! **Now!**" She demanded in a ruthless tone. Twilight Sparkle continued to hover in mid air she looked around in all directions a familiar presence loomed over her. "What is this presence, this power, this hate!"

Shining Armor sighed heavily he looked to his right and left. "OK you two go offer any and all assistance to Princess Celestia I'll escort Princess Cadenza to Raider's location!" Both of the guardians nodded before disappearing into thin air. Shining Armor starred Princess Cadenza down an annoyed look clearly visible on his face. "Let's go!" Princess Cadenza spread her wings and jolted into the air.

Twilight Sparkle slowly descended to the ground as Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor took off at full speed towards the EverFree Forest. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed and sparkled suddenly her magic spread out all over her body she disappeared into a flash of light teleporting away into the wind. Shadows crept underneath the trees at the edge of the EverFree Forest.

**Ponyvile**: **Colarine's Bakery... Well what's left of it anyway!**

Princess Celestia charged downstairs as little pieces of rubble fell around her the ground began shaking lightly. "I have to hurry or I'll never forgive myself!" Princess Celestia stood in the center of the basement blood covered the floor Princess Celestia gulped heavily she looked around fear plainly evident in her eyes. "Princess... Celestia... over... here...!" Colarine lied underneath a pile of rubble. Princess Celestia instantaneously dashed over to her. Princess Celestia's horn glowed and sparked violently all of the rocks and broken planks as well as a few boxes of cookie dough that crushed Colarine ascended into the air.

Colarine attempted to push herself off of the ground however she failed miserably blood slowly ran down her neck. The sealing above them began cracking heavily as the ground shook violently. "It's no use I can't move save yourself Princess!" Princess Celestia's eyes widened in fear and annoyance. "**NO!** I'm not going to leave you I'll die with you if that's what it takes, besides Rainbow Dash would be upset if she found out her mother was dead!" Princess Celestia suddenly slung the debris over into a corner she instantly consumed Colarine with her magic lifting her into the air. Princess Celestia began sweating heavily as the sealing slowly collapsed down around her she closed her eyes trying to muster the energy required to teleport.

The two guardians stood outside the house as pegasi and earth ponies quickly scattered in all directions the house collapsed in on itself. The guardians eyes widened in absolute fear. "_**PRINCESS!**_" The sound of large wings flapping in the distance echoed through the sky. "Are you all looking for something!" Every ponies eyes widened in joy they all starred up into the sky.

Whip Wlash slowly descend to the ground somehow he was holding his wife Colarine and Princess Celestia in his hooves. The two guardians quickly jumped over to him to offer there assistance. "Let us help you!" The guardians pulled Princess Celestia close she was unconscious. Whip Wlash held Colarine in his hooves tightly she was unconscious and bleeding badly. "Damn it if only I'd been faster! Rainbow Dash was right I am getting old! I'm getting slow!"

Whip Wlash's mane glowed brightly a golden color illuminating Colarine and all of the ponies around him. Whip Wlash looked over to the two guardians as he powered up. "You two come with me to Cloudsdale Hospital bring the Princess!" They both looked to one another in a confused state. "How we can not move her in her current condition!" Whip Wlash sighed heavily. "Hold onto her tightly and grab ahold of me!"

"OK! But what is this going to do?" Luckily for Whip Wlash they'd already grabbed on to him so he didn't reply. Suddenly Princess Celestia, Colarine, Whip Wlash and the two guardians disappeared into thin air every ponies eyes widened in absolute surprise. The space where they'd once resided rippled heavily as tiny sparkles covered the ground.

**The EverFree Forest**: **Raider's Crime Scene**

Shining Armor and Princess Cadenza slowly trotted into an abandoned house in the dead center of the frighteningly massive EverFree Forest filled with terrifying monsters. Blood covered the floors and walls hell it was dripping from the fucking sealing. Princess Cadenza closed her eyes in a sudden panic. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Princess Cadenza quickly held her mouth shut tightly trying not to vomit as the furious fowl smelling stench of death poured into Princess Cadenza's nostrils nearly choking her.

Shining Armor slowly trotted over top of the bloody floor over towards Raider's body that was covered with a blanket that was once pure white, but is now soaking red. "Well Princess this is what you wanted step up to the plate and claim your prize... The truth that Raider killed himself!" Shining Armor quickly pulled the covers off of Raider's corpse. Princess Cadenza's and Shining Armor's eyes widened in fear and joy!

**Outskirts of Equestria**: (_a.k.a_) **Itenza's Lair**

Itenza reappeared inside his man cave that suddenly brightened to his presence revealing its vastness. Hundreds of pathways, dozens of rooms, multiple shafts leading upwards. Itenza sat down a jar on a table in the center of the main room. Rainbow colored light began shining illuminating Itenza's eyes. "Finally!" Itenza reached down underneath of the table and pulled up a jar filled with black static that was violently twisting and turning in all directions trying to get free but it was failing. "Now to begin!"

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Chapter Completion Date: 8\01\12**

( I really hope and pray that you all liked this! Please Leave a Review with your opoinon, I'm litterally dying to hear it! Please tell me your thoughts. I had some help from my staff on YouTube so yeah **Thanks_ Beth!_** I know I said before I wasn't gonna write or even think about writing anymore for a long time... bu..but I don't know I just couldn't stop myself. I Love this Chapter I hope you do too! I have found some temporaly inspiration so I can continue writing until it burns out. Well that's pretty much it! If you have any questions just ask me or leave a review cause reading your reviews makes me happy! Feel free to talk about my story on Facebook or Twitter again **Thanks So Much for Reading I Love You All So Much!**  
By the way here are my age conclusions for my story. Enjoy! The slash with numbers is like halves or thirds of a year so yeah have fun!  
"Don 24"  
"Rainbow Dash 9, 4\5"  
"Twilight Sparkle 10, 1\2"  
"Applejack 9, 1\2"  
"Pinky Pie 8, 3\4"  
"Fluttershy 10, 3\4"  
"Rarity 10, 1\4"  
"Princess Celestia 4274, 3\5"  
"Princess Cadenza 25, 1\3"  
"Shining Armor 22, 2\4"  
"Colarine 38, 3\5"  
"Whip Wlash 40, 2\4"  
"Spitfire 20, 1\4"  
"Soarin 21, 2\3"  
"Vinyl 9, 4\5"  
"Derpy 11, 1\5"  
"Raider 46, 5\6 R.i.P"  
"Itenza 11293, 4\5"  
"The Shadowy Darkness Within 24"  
There I hope you all enjoy my listings of there age groups for MLP FiM FanFiction DMD please note these do not apply for DMS let me make that clear they do not apply. By the way if you haven't guessed this is a sequel so yah!


	2. Chapter 2 The Pain It Comes In Waves

**Dons Magical Destabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own Nor Do I Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

Main Character

**First Name**: **Don**  
**Last Name**: **Aaron**  
**Middle Name**: **Eran**  
**Age**: **24**  
**Gender**: **Male**  
**Species**: **Human**  
**Voice**: **Low & Distorted, Fear Filled Stutter**  
**Mood**: **Unhappy, Sad, Broken, Shattered & Angry**  
**Aura**: **Gray Static**  
**Power**: **Bracelet of the Elements of Harmony**  
**Hair Color**: **Short & Rainbow Colored, Short & Black with Streaks of White & Gray**  
**Eye Color**: **Bright Glowing Sky Blue, Bright Glowing Gray**  
**Height**: **5.8 Feet**  
**Weight**: **182 Pounds**

* * *

**Dons Magical Destabilization Extended Summary**  
My name is Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest Pegasus of all time. It's been almost a full year since Don left us. I'm slowly losing my hope that he'll return I can barely remember his face. Sometimes though I feel like he is still there all around me it makes me happy, but then I wake up and realize he is still gone. Don I hope I see you again one day because there is something lurking in the darkness outside these walls of Equestria. I saw it one time a few months ago I almost mistook it for you that is why I think I'm beginning to doubt myself. Please Don if your out there come back!

* * *

**(((** "For those of you who are new to my story I just want to clarify that this '_pant, pant, pant_' or '_sob, sob_' is a sound effect like '_cough, cough, cough_' there your informed stop complaining! Also this '**CRRRAAAAASSSSHHH!**' Is another sound effect typically from Don or Itenza getting there asses kicked or something like that same goes for '**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**' That typically means explosion if your uneducated. Also something like "**Outskirts of Equestria: Itenza's Lair**" usually means a change in scenery like in Bleach sometimes Ichigo is fighting then in the middle it transitions over to another fight scene so you all should be used to it. "**Itenza**" was the main bad guy from the first story, that may be why some of you are confused he is a character **I myself have created** from scratch, also so is "**Mendacore**" it's a twist of a Manticore and Discord although not as powerful as Discord, Itenza or Don. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to produce a second chapter I've been feeling a little down lately, but no worries I got my new phone the GS3 in Pebble Blue yesterday I'm already watching and reading ponies on it, so I'm all happy face! **:)** Also to all of you who've read the first story of Don's plight I hope your still enjoying the story. Also I should point out that from now on I'm going to be moving at an unreasonably slow rate for this story manely cause it's becoming exceedingly difficult to produce chapters at my usual once or twice a week pace. However as you all know I will not quit _**NEVER!**_ I'm going to start up a few other fictions that I've had stored away for a while I'm also going back to "**NR2SUA**" Good news I'm not going to get bored of ponies anytime soon cause it's "**Vinyl Scratch**_** v****ersus **_**Rainbow Dash**" who will win, I think you know the answer to this I have reasons that compel me exceptionally. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember always keep your chin up and your hooves clean!" **)))**

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**Breakdown to Tears the Snap of Anguish**  
**Itenza Friend or Foe**  
**His and Our Suffering**  
**Matches Beautifully**  
**The Pain It Comes In Waves**  
**Shattered  
All of the Remains  
**

* * *

**Unknown World**: **Where Will We Be**

Rain pounded down heavily onto the once dry cracked ground. Don stood only a few feet away from what could be his end. Don's eyes widened in extreme fear he was immediately rendered unable to speak or move. Don starred downwards to Marrie lying on the ground lifeless covered in a thick coat of cold dry blood.

Don's heart pounded loudly as everything else faded to silence. An evil laugh echoed through Don's mind reminding him of who was most likely responsible for this. Don slowly fell to his knees the sky blackened lightning flashed around Don. Marrie lied on the ground her throat had been slit, long painful gashes went up the sides of her arms almost as if she was tortured. The ground all around Don was deeply soaked in her blood.

Suddenly the sound of something shattering to pieces echoed throughout Don's mind he closed his eyes tightly shut as tears ran down his face. "Marrie!" Don whispered to himself. "Y..you... you were... you were calling out to me! You were screaming... screaming in agony! It's all my fault... I wasn't quick enough!" Don slowly fell to the ground landing on his face as his body slowly numbed. "Marrie I'm so sorry! I'm so... sorry... if only it was me!"

Don slowly rolled over on his back starring up into the night sky that was filled with shining stars his tears mixed in with the rain or was it the other way around thunder snapped and popped loudly in the distance. "Marrie... Do you blame me... Do you hate me? I would... I do!" Don slowly turned his head looking over to Marrie dry blood covered her entire body and face. "M..a...r..r...i...e!" Heavy spiraling winds quickly spawned around Don he gripped Marrie's right hand tightly.

The bracelet of the elements of harmony began glowing and sparkling dimly. Don gripped Marrie's hand even tighter as he slowly gave up control giving in to his ever increasingly powerful rage. Suddenly for a moment in time everything was silent it remained that way for two or three seconds. A black cloud of smoke covered Don and Marrie's bodies as a pair of demonic red eyes glared through the black haze of pure intensified evil Don's hatred took complete control.

The bracelet of the elements of harmony suddenly cracked. Then in an instant... The entire unknown planet completely exploded into a blazing inferno it was similar to hell only hotter. "_**MAAAAAARRRRRRRIEEEEE!**_" Don screamed out in pain as he burned in the hell he'd just created while drowning in his own sorrow, pain and hatred.

Rainbow static in a steady thick stream rushed up from out of the blazing hell hole. Rainbow particles shot into the sky flying out in all directions. Marrie's body slowly burned away to a very nice and quite beautiful crispy crimson ash. A tiny area in the sky rippled slightly as it began to tear open revealing a spiraling portal of pure magic that led into a beautiful rainbow colored realm known only as the gates of harmony.

**Outskirts of Equestria**: **Itenza's Lair**

"I thought so! I sensed a familiar spike in magic! Although I wasn't expecting you." Itenza quickly spun around to see a young filly hiding behind the shadows in the corner. "Who is there show yourself!" A slight chuckle echoed past Itenza. "Very well!" The sound of hoof steps echoed along with the faint pitter patter of Twilight Sparkle's breathing. Itenza's eyes widened to the sight of Twilight Sparkle standing before him unafraid.

Itenza grinned evilly as he starred down to Twilight Sparkle who glared back at him with an abrupt look on her face. "Well, well Twilight Sparkle I'm very impressed how ever did you find your way here? I know you couldn't have followed my energy signal all the way down here!" Twilight Sparkle chuckled as she trotted past Itenza she eye'd the jars of magic on the table in the center of the darkened cavern. "Your correct I didn't follow you!"

Itenza's eyes widened a suspicious look dawned down unto his face he starred daggers at Twilight Sparkle. "Well then..." Itenza was un-expectingly cut off. "I followed Don's magic you upset it's presence causing it to surge for some strange reason that's how I was able to follow you here!" Itenza's eyes widened in fear and realization. "So you sensed it as well, I'm glad I'm not the only one I was quite surprised once it had happened, but Twilight Sparkle the magic surged before I took it. Something else upset it's existence before I."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened as her jaw hit the floor in complete and epic surprise. "Bu..but but then that would mean you didn't... Then who?" Suddenly a cold chill ran down Itenza's and Twilight Sparkle's back. Itenza looked around to see they'd finally returned. "Young Twilight Sparkle please get behind me quickly!" Twilight Sparkle starred at Itenza confusion evident on her face. "Why? The only one here who would bring harm to me is you."

Itenza chuckled softly. "You mistake me Twilight Sparkle I have changed, you just haven't witnessed it for yourself yet!" Suddenly an ominous sensation loomed over Twilight Sparkle ti's was just like the one from before. The one seven months ago. "What is this so familiar, but what?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a slightly fearful tone as her eyes widened.

"**Flashback**: **Dragon's Peek... _Well almost!_**"

The moon shined down heavily on the mountain as stars converged upon the moon surrounding it forming a star shape in the darkened night sky. Tamed Mendacore's howled into the sky echoing through the split going in the mountain. Three young fillies trekked up the side of the mountain they slowly neared the top.

"Come on Twilight why do we have to trot all the way up this here big tall mountain in the middle of night?" Twilight Sparkle sighed as she looked down to a sweating Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "Oh suck it up girls! This exercise is good for you besides Rainbow Dash you haven't gotten out much in a while you of all ponies need this." Rainbow Dash sighed heavily as she panted just as heavily sweat covered her face.

"Twilight... I do get out a lot!" Twilight Sparkle sighed heavily as she glared at Rainbow Dash with an annoyed look evident on her face. "Leaving your room to go get snacks isn't getting out!" Rainbow Dash pouted in annoyance. "Come on can't I at least fly." Twilight Sparkle shook her head back and fourth in disagreement. "No Rainbow Dash! Now stop complaining!" Applejack suddenly fell back on to her butt she reached in the side of her saddle bag pulling out a picnic basket.

Rainbow Dash's eyes watered to the enticing scent that quickly filled the air. 'Emm!' "What's that wonderful smell!" Applejack looked over to Rainbow Dash with a generous look on her face. "Here Dash have a daisy sandwich I got extra!" Twilight Sparkle's stomach suddenly growled she sighed as she slowly began trotting over to Applejack. "Can I have one?"

"Sure thing Twilight here yah go!" Applejack tossed a sandwich to Twilight Sparkle who engulfed it with her magic causing it to levitate. "Big Macintosh made 'em himself!" Rainbow Dash sighed in jealousy as he starred at Twilight Sparkle an envious look evident on her face. "I wish I could use magic! That's not fare Twilight how come you can use your magic and I'm not allowed to use my wings."

Twilight Sparkle munched on the sandwich. "Yep! Fare is fare!" After about ten minutes of '_nom, nom, nom_' the three fillies huddled around a fire that Applejack fought so vigorously to ignite. Rainbow Dash lied on her back with her hooves in the air her wings stretched out to her sides she was totally relaxed as she starred at the fading stars in the darkened night sky.

Twilight Sparkle lied curled up in a ball half awake she was unaware to the moving dark shadowy forces in the distance. Rainbow Dash reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a jar. Instantly rainbow colored light began illuminating Rainbow Dash's face. A single stream of tears ran down her cheeks she hugged the jar tightly. Applejack suddenly sat up in an outburst of fear the feeling that some pony or something was watching her.

Applejack looked around in all directions seeming bit startled the look of heavy fear clearly visibly on her face. "Do y'all ever get the feeling that some pony is watching ya!" Rainbow Dash quickly hid the jar in her bag she rolled over across the ground towards Applejack. "What are you talking about, we're out in the middle of nowhere! Besides who would wanna spy on us?"

Applejack sighed as she starred down into the fire that they'd set up a few minutes ago the dim light from the tiny raging flames illuminated Applejack's face. "You'd be surprised Rainbow Dash! There is some psycho ponies out there!" '_yawn_' Rainbow Dash looked past Applejack as a heavy breeze blew by sending dead leaves flowing freely in the cold winds. Silence loomed over Applejack and Rainbow Dash they both starred into the darkened forest that surrounded them.

Suddenly a frighteningly loud howl echoed past the three fillies. Twilight Sparkle bounced up, if she wasn't fully awake before she defiantly was now. Before each of the fillies knew it they were hugging each other tightly shivering heavily in fear as the sound of something lurking in the shadows grew close. Rainbow Dash turned her head towards Applejack who was digging her hooves into her back. "What was that you said about psycho ponies?"

Twilight Sparkle rubbed her eyes clear she stepped back away from the forest. Her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute fear to the horrific sight standing across from her. Rainbow Dash and Applejack starred at Twilight Sparkle confusion evident on there faces. "Twilight what's wrong you don't look alright?" Rainbow Dash asked in a concern filled tone as she broke off from Applejack she trotted over towards Twilight Sparkle who seemed paralyzed in fear.

"Can it really be?" Twilight Sparkle said in a soft tearful tone she slowly trotted past Rainbow Dash. "Can what be?" Applejack asked in a deeply confused tone as she looked around trying to ascertain what was consuming Twilight Sparkle's attention. Twilight Sparkle approached the edge of the forest shadows began warping and forming underneath of the trees just a few feet away from her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as a familiar form began forming underneath of the trees it almost appeared human, and yet none of them could feel a heartbeat. A cold sensation over lapsed there's senses.

Rainbow Dash's eyes expanded in size she starred feverishly into the darkened shadows. "Don! Is that you?" Applejack slowly trotted over to Twilight Sparkle her legs suddenly began shaking heavier and heavier the closer she drew towards Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash rose into the air attempting to get a closer look at the mysterious man hiding behind the shadows.

The moon suddenly began moving out from behind the clouds bringing its revealing divine light shining down heavily unto Twilight Sparkle and the others. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened as moonlight flashed across the human form standing before her. "D..D...O..O..N!" Twilight Sparkle slowly stepped back away from a man that she first assumed was Don, but now she was most certain he wasn't. "Your not Don!" A pair of furiously demonic red eyes glared straight into Twilight Sparkle's soul as she began to tremble heavily she fell to the ground in a nervous fit.

The man slowly kneeled down to Twilight Sparkle he slowly reached for her. Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes tightly shut. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both charged Twilight Sparkle. "**TWILIGHT!**" They both screamed out in unison birds suddenly flew off chirping loudly the moonlight faded out to blackness.

"**Flashback End**"

Twilight Sparkle's eyes burst open in a sudden panic only to see the same shadowy hand reaching for her from before. Twilight Sparkle slowly backed away her butt pressed up against the table behind her. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in fear as she starred into the mans demonic red eyes. "Some pony help me! Please!"

"Fine! Allow me!" Itenza quickly grabbed a hold of the shadowy man's arm. Itenza gripped him tightly so he couldn't harm Twilight Sparkle in one swift pull Itenza slung the shadowy man into the nearest wall. '**CRRRAAAAAASSSSSHHH!**' Cracks instantly began spreading up the cavern walls in a furious rage as the celling above them shook to pieces.

Itenza's eyes widened as a powerful overwhelming sensation consumed his senses nearly paralyzing him in place. Twilight Sparkle panted heavily she tried to regain her composer. Itenza quickly turned to Twilight Sparkle with a fearful look on his face. "Quick Twilight get out of here!" Twilight Sparkle didn't respond she quickly turned and high tailed it in a galloping fit of fear heading straight for nearest exit.

Itenza inhaled a large amount of air as the shadowy man pushed himself out of the wall. A huge imprint was visible in the side of the wall where the shadowy man resided cracks feverishly spread up the sealing and across the cavern floor. The man with shadows constantly warping back and fourth over his body raised his right hand into the air. A wave of shadows suddenly expanded out from the mans hand heading straight for Itenza who was still preparing his attack.

Itenza's eyes widened as shadows crawled up his legs he starred into the man's eyes he slowly stepped towards him. Itenza opened his mouth wide in one instant the entire room exploded in flames shadows violently danced an spiraled around the flaming hellish inferno as the temperature rose right through the roof. Golden flames shot through the desolate corridors of Itenza's underground lair. Flames shot upwards destroying burning away at the sealing above there heads ashes filled the air burning hotter to more ash. Itenza starred into the pair of horrifyingly demonic eyes standing across from him a wall of flames stood between the two.

The two jars once filled with the remainder of Don's magic now melting down to nothingness. Tiny rainbow particles rose up into the burning air. Black static violently discharged up out of the jar filling the air mixing in with the rainbow particles. Itenza's eyes widened to the beautiful sight. "Unbelievable they're converging upon one another without my assistance incredible, but wait that would mean..." The man of shadows smirked evilly.

'**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**' Flames shot into the sky from the holes in the ground that led down into Itenza's lair. The grounds of the boarders shook violently as rainbow particles and black static swarmed the skies the wretched golden flames rose higher and higher smoke and haze gathered over top of the boarders of Equestria heavy spiraling winds began forming almost like a hurricane pulling in the flames. The thick haze of black smoke moved towards the EverFree Forest.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the EverFree Forest Twilight Sparkle suddenly appeared out of nowhere sparkles of her magic hovered around her in the air as she fell to the ground landing on her stomach attempting to catch her breath searching for some relief out of all of this chaos, unfortunately none was to be found. '_pant, pant, pant_' The bright sun beamed down on Twilight Sparkle's back her ears bounced up to the sound of faint laughter in the far off distance. Heavy winds brushed up from behind Twilight Sparkle who wanted to move but could not find the energy to.

**Cloudsdale**: **Hospital Bruised Bloody and Busy!**

Whip Wlash held one of Colarine's hooves tightly as he starred in absolute amazement to Princess Celestia who pushed herself up off the floor. "Princess be careful you shouldn't push yourself! I almost wasn't quick enough if I'd been a second later you'd be dead right now crushed like a tomato by my wife's over sized oven!" Princess Celestia quickly shook her head trying to discard that frightening image Whip Wlash just painted in her head.

"Yeah! Thanks for the beautiful scenery! I wonder what happened to your house? Why'd it collapse in on itself all of a sudden?" Whip Wlash sighed as he looked down Colarine's wounded body. "I don't know I think it's just that the place was old, but that doesn't explain what happened to Colarine!" Princess Celestia slowly trotted beside the bed that Colarine rested in. "What exactly happened to her?"

Whip Wlash shook his head back and fourth silence consumed him. "We're still waiting for the test results and ex-rays to come back, but for now the doctors say it isn't good either way you hoof it! As for what happened to her I'm not sure? I wasn't there I should've been there though!" Princess Celestia starred down to Colarine's bruised and beaten face a stream of dry blood ran down her neck. "Well we should at least get her cleaned up a bit!"

Whip Wlash slowly trotted into the bathroom with a deeply sad and disappointed look on his face he felt so weakened by the situation. Princess Celestia placed a hoof on Colarine's forehead. "She's burning up what could've done this to her?" Princess Celestia turned and trotted towards the door a look of anger clearly visible on her face. Whip Wlash held a cold rag in his mouth he whipped Colarine's face off a single tear ran down his face. Whip Wlash didn't need to see it he could hear Princess Celestia she was about to leave.

"Where are you going Princess?" Princess Celestia sighed as she opened the door with her magic she stepped through the doorway. "I'm going to find whoever is responsible for this!" Whip Wlash whipped his eyes clear he lied the cold rag across Colarine's forehead after cleaning off her face. "I want to come with you!" Whip Wlash said as he quickly chased after Princess Celestia who charged down through the crowded hallways doctors, nurses and patients moved out of the way as the two of them blew by at an increasingly anger filled speed.

**The EverFree Forest**: **The Gathering of Death**

An ever so thickeningly black cloud of dust and smoke slowly but surely completely consumed the entirety of the skies above the EverFree Forest as rainbow particles and black static began spiraling around almost forming a sphere in the edge of the sky the blindingly hot sun pounded the rebellious magic as well as the dangerously dark fog of death.

Deep in the forest near the center the five fillies searched vigorously for there special flowers. All five of them completely oblivious to the dangers that lied in wait just above there little heads. Suddenly Pinky Pie popped up out from behind a beautiful green bush covered in what appeared to be a very delectable blue berry perhaps even a ripe bright pink raspberry. Pinky Pie opened her mouth wide she quickly tossed a few berries in her mouth. '_Emm!_' '_nom, nom, nom_' "So juicy!"

Rarity approached Pinky Pie with a curious look on her face. "Oooooh! Are those raspberries they look good!" Rarity slowly proceeded towards the bush. Fluttershy suddenly stepped out from behind the shadows of the trees that swayed back and fourth over her head due to the heavy winds that were picking up mighty quick. "Rarity! Good news I found my flowers now I can assist you, that is if you want my help!"

Rarity turned to Fluttershy with her mouth filled to the brim with fresh raspberries there juices covered her face. '_Gulp!_' "Those were indeed quite delectable the freshest ripest raspberries I've ever tasted in my entire life!" Rarity quickly pulled a bright red handkerchief out of her saddle bag she whipped her face off. "It was defiantly worth dirtying my face, I should've known that the EverFree Forest would have the most delicious of fruits!"

Rarity approached Fluttershy. "You found your flowers have you now! I do wonder where my dragon spirals will be?" Fluttershy looked around the forest as it dimmed a bit. "Don't worry Rarity I know with the both of us searching we will absolutely find them, I hope it's soon though because it appears a storm is fast approaching!" Pinky Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy starred into the sky through the cracks in the waving trees tree branches.

A dark ominous shadowy figure slowly made its presence known as it descended down towards the three fillies. A pair of wings spread wide. "Hey what's with the look, you all look like you've seen a monster or something?" Rainbow Dash descended down through the shadows she gently landed in between Pinky Pie and Rarity sweet rolled off of Rainbow Dash's face. "Whooooth! I'm beat from all of that flying it's totally been an hour!" Fluttershy sighed as she starred at Rainbow Dash she almost wanted to chuckle lightly. "It's only been thirty minutes since we entered the forest." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened she must be losing her sense of time. "Oh! I knew that!" Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

Rarity's eyes widened in absolute joy as she starred at Rainbow Dash with sparkles evident in her eyes. "Rainbow Dash is that what I think it is sticking out of your saddle bag!" Rainbow Dash nodded in confirmation as wide smile stretched across her face. "Yep! They sure are you have no idea what I had to do to find these here dragon spirals!" Rainbow Dash reached into the side of her saddle bag she slowly pulled out a dozen or so dragon spirals with every passing second Rarity's eyes widened wider.

Rainbow Dash held up the bouquet of dragon spirals to Rarity. "I hope these are the right ones there were like three different colors!" Rarity consumed the flowers with her magic she brought them towards her levitating them in midair next to her nose she took a big whiff. There intoxicating almost poisonous aroma filled the air. Rainbow Dash's nose bounced to the scent she for some unknown reason didn't notice it until now. "Those are the right ones... Right?"

Rarity moved the flowers out of the way so she could stare at Rainbow Dash with a delightful look of gratitude evident on her face. "Yes Rainbow Dash these are just perfect! How ever in Equestria did you find them they're so rare! I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to find them in the EverFree Forest!" Fluttershy eye'd the ominous flowers with a fearful look on her face. "I'm glad you got your flowers Rarity, they smell nice!"

Rainbow Dash flipped her mane through the air. "Ah! It was no problem Rarity I was just passing by and noticed them out of the corner of my eye so I figured why not save you some time I just swooped down and grabbed them!" Rarity smiled widely she trotted in front of Rainbow Dash while reaching into her saddle bag. "Here you go Rainbow Dash I found this earlier in the forest and I just knew the moment I saw it that it would match perfectly with your rainbow mane!" Rarity slipped a rainbow colored lily in Rainbow Dash's mane just behind her left ear. "There it matches so beautifully!"

Rainbow Dash blushed lightly. "Uhh... Thanks! How does it look?" Rarity chuckled softly. "It matches beautifully!" Rainbow Dash felt the lily with her right hoof she looked up into the sky at the perfect time for a raindrop to hit her tiny nose. '_Achoo!_' Rainbow Dash sneezed loudly as her eyes watered. Rarity handed Rainbow Dash her red handkerchief to whip her drippy nose. "Thanks Rari..." Rainbow Dash was suddenly cut off. "Hey y'all we gotta big problem over here!" Applejack leaped down from atop of a gigantically tall tree that was just above the four fillies.

Rain slowly but surely began to drizzle down upon the fillies Rarity scattered not wanting to get soaked. Rainbow Dash starred at Applejack with an intense look on her face. "What is it AJ what's wrong?" Rain pounded on Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's back as Pinky Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity hid underneath of a short tree in the hopes of avoiding the furious rain. Rarity took a breath to yell through the rain at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Come under this here tree or you'll both catch a cold out there!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both ignored Rarity. Rainbow Dash could tell that something was wrong Applejack's back legs were trembling the look of heavy fear shrouded her face as she starred into Rainbow Dash's eyes. Rain ran down Rainbow Dash's face as her mouth widened wide silence consumed her. A lone Mendacore suddenly leaped out of the shadows slinging it's frighteningly sharp claws at Applejack who quickly pushed Rainbow Dash out of the way and ducked to the ground narrowly avoiding a quick demise.

Applejack shoved her front two hooves firmly into the ground she pressed her back hooves into the Mendacore's stomach. Applejack using all of her energy the young filly sent a horrifying monster three times her size spiraling backwards into the air. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened she starred past Applejack who hugged the ground she starred into the darkened forest to see several pairs of glowing red eyes surrounding them she began to tremble as a familiar sensation consumed her, it was fear!

Applejack rose up out of the mud that was quickly forming around her due to the heavy rain that pounded down onto the ground. "Quickly we gotta get the heck out of here!" Applejack pushed herself to the limit despite not having stopped for a quick spell to gather her breath. "_**RUN! RUN! RUN!**_" She screamed out in a gut wrenching scream as she ran through the mud towards Rainbow Dash who wasn't moving unless you count the slight amount of trembling she was displaying. Applejack's scream caused the observing Mendacore's to become quite anxious they all suddenly leaped into the air at once revealing there disgusting horrifyingly revolting forms.

Seven Mendacore's stood tall surrounding Rainbow Dash she looked around in fear to there familiar forms. Mendacore's are terrifyingly hideous creatures that have the Skin of Dragon's and the Claws of Ursa's the Eyes of a Demonic Beast and the Arms of Bears and the Body of a Manticore and the Legs of Monkey's. Applejack starred in fear at Rainbow Dash who's heart appeared to be beating out of her chest. Rain pounded every pony as well as the Mendacore's who slowly closed in on there pray ready to fill there stomachs full with this plump filly.

Well every pony was getting wet expect Rarity, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy who now hid behind the tree not wanting to get noticed by the fowl beasts straight from hell. Pinky Pie looked over to Rarity with an extremely fearful look on her face. "What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy continued to hug the tree in front of her she managed to mumble in a soft frightened tone. "If we don't do something fast Rainbow Dash will be..."

**The EverFree Forest**: **Edge of the Forest, A Mystical Haze. Deception Runs Deep!**

Black thick smog completely covered the edges of the EverFree Forest. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in surprise some of what almost appeared to be fear evident in her eyes she quickly pushed herself up off of the ground. "Is that what I think it is..." Twilight Sparkle shoved her back two hooves into the ground her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly as tiny purple particles of Twilight Sparkle's magic filled the air around her.

A frighteningly loud howl suddenly echoed past Twilight Sparkle as she disappeared into a flash of white light tiny purple sparkles of her magic slowly fell to the ground vanishing away to nothingness. Thunder roared heavily attempting to challenge the Mendacore's fearsome howlers. Black static violently discharged across the sky rather quickly jumping from cloud to cloud leaving rainbow particles in its wake brightening up the sky.

Shining Armor's eyes widened in fear as a dead guardian lied on the ground soaked in blood. "What... What? This doesn't make any sense I saw Raider's body I know I did... I saw it! Now he's gone, but how?" Princess Cadenza looked away from the gruesome scene freshly drawn blood drifted across the floor. Shining Armor trotted closer for a better look. Princess Cadenza slowly trotted out of the house she seemed a tiny bit down in the dumps, how could she not.

Shining Armor's mouth fell hanging agape he'd finally detected the small trace amounts of a familiar magical signature. "Wait that's impossible! I must be out of my mind..." Shining Armor sighed heavily as he turned towards the exit that was wide open although it was daytime no light shined through the doorway. Shining Armor slowly stepped outside into the darkness that slowly but surely crept over him.

Princess Cadenza turned her head to face Shining Armor who starred up into the sky. "Do you feel that?" She asked in a somewhat cheerful tone. Shining Armor nodded in agreement as he glared into the blackened clouds he could just barely see the familiar dim rainbow particles that shimmered in the corner of his eyes. "I do Princess! Quickly let us go!" Suddenly Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor leaped into the air they seemed to be in a rush.

**The EverFree Forest**: **Resurrection and a Bold Protection**

Applejack heard the sound of hoof steps from behind she heard the crushing of the leaves. Applejack slowly turned her head quickly only to see Twilight Sparkle trot out of the shadows her eyes widened wide in fear to the sight of seven over sized beasts surrounding Rainbow Dash ready to demolish her. "What the heck is going on here?"

Suddenly the seven Mendacore's extended there claws outwards all of them starred at Rainbow Dash as her heart sped up everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Rainbow Dash all of the colors in the world faded out everything transitioned to a grayish sepia color. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as the Mendacore's leaped for her she closed her eyes in fear just wanting to wake up from this terrifying nightmare. She mumbled in a soft tone barely audible really only one person could hear her.

Twilight Sparkle breathed heavily she charged the Mendacore's however every step she took seemed to bring more weight crashing down on top of her. The gravity of her own fear was slowing her own actions. Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor slowly descended to the ground only a few yards away from Twilight Sparkle and the others there eyes widened to the horrible sight of death fast approaching.

Applejack pushed herself off of the ground she leaped into the air towards the Mendacore's. Princess Cadenza's and Shining Armor's unicorn horns glowed and sparkled violently as they began charging the Mendacore's in slow motion. Every pony moved in slow motion as thunder screamed out in pain, or was it the thunder screaming or someone else. Rainbow static violently sparked back and fourth in the clouds overhead. Then suddenly lightning struck heavily against the ground it's loud crackle echoed throughout the EverFree Forest quickly followed by the soul crushing silence...

* * *

**End of Chapter Two  
**

* * *

**Chapter Completion Date 8\09\12**_**  
**_

_**(((**_ "I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun with it but that's beside the point. I really must say I took my sweet time with this one how long has it been... Geez I have no clue? Anyway I realized after re-reading chapter one that I got a little carried away and wrote some pretty psychotic stuff. So yeah if you all could just ignore all of that. That'd just be swell! Kidding, but seriously I made chapter one a little too gory I suppose, also I kinda accidentally formed a different connection between Rainbow Dash and Don... Accidentally not intentionally, please understand that. Do not worry it doesn't affect the story much, so to speak. **Chapter Three should bring a new character and as well as a new relationship a few alliances will be made a certain human being might be making an appearance so look forward to it.** Now I can't promise a release date for chapter three anytime soon and I am deeply sorry about that! I just can't rush through this story I want it to go nice and slow I want it to be as perfect as I can make it. I didn't enjoy editing Dons Magical Stabilization over and over and over it wasn't fun, I don't want to repeat that mistake with Dons Magical Destabilization please understand this. Every chapter will improve and be as good or better than chapter one and two of this story, or maybe even better than chapter thirty two of Dons Magical Stabilization. Again I really hope your all still enjoying my story. _**)))**_  
**Thank You So Much For Reading!** _**Signed Jason! Peace**_ **:)** _**Brohoof!**_ **/)** _**Meow!** **=(^****^)=**_


	3. Chapter 3 Ripple in Time

**Dons Magical Destabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own Nor Do I Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

Main Character  
**First Name**: **Don**  
**Last Name**: **Aaron**  
**Middle Name**: **Eran**  
**Age**: **24**  
**Gender**: **Male**  
**Species**: **Human**  
**Voice**: **Enraged**  
**Mood**: **Angry Blood Boiling Mad**  
**Aura**: **Rainbow Static, Gray Static**  
**Power**: **Bracelet of the Elements of Harmony**  
**Hair Color**: **Short & Rainbow Colored, Short & Black with Streaks of White & Gray**  
**Eye Color**: **Bright Glowing Sky Blue, Bright Glowing Gray, Bright Illuminating Red**  
**Height**: **5.8 Feet**  
**Weight**: **182 Pounds**

**Dons Magical Destabilization Extended Summary**  
My name is Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest Pegasus of all time. It's been almost a full year since Don left us. I'm slowly losing my hope that he'll return I can barely remember his face. Sometimes though I feel like he is still there all around me it makes me happy, but then I wake up and realize he is still gone. Don I hope I see you again one day because there is something lurking in the darkness outside these walls of Equestria. I saw it one time a few months ago I almost mistook it for you that is why I think I'm beginning to doubt myself. Please Don if your out there come back!

* * *

((( "I had very strong mixed internal feelings about creating this chapter the very thought of it frightened me because I'm moving down a path that I did not plan for. I was just going to make an epic save for Rainbow Dash then go on with my planned story but then something hit me and it was plot! This chapter is entirely plot there is almost no filler in it at all maybe one or two words but that's it! As you can see I have also changed the Cover Photo of Dons Magical Destabilization this is of course temporary. I might do that on special occasions I'll do it before I release the chapter so be sure to keep your eyes peeled for those changes. I know I have been very slow lately, but please be patient with me I beg of you if you do you'll receive a wonderful story in return. Next chapter you will learn a little more of the story and how Destabilization came to be you also might witness Don's Sickness! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I refer to you chapter two if your still feeling a bit confused on my dialogue system. Well let's jump right into this!" )))

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**The Elements of Black Chaos**  
**Rip in Time**  
**Xan versus Don**  
**Assault on Canterlot**  
**Don's Diminishing Mercy**  
**Blood Brothers, Two Opposites, My Murderers**  
**The Connection is Greater than You may Think**

* * *

**Unknown Location**: **Unknown Time-set**

Don's eyes slowly opened wide his senses slowly drifted back to him. Don starred into the dark gray gloomy light deprived sky as smoke rose around him the thick scent of blood was painfully evident in the air. Don breathed heavily trying to maintain his composure his body felt like it was burning up in flames as if he was being torn to shreds. Burn marks covered Don's face and arms. Don's cloths were torn badly blood ran down the sides of his right leg and left arm as if something pierced them.

Everything remained silent Don seemed to be in a daze his vision blurred in and out as he attempted to move but failed miserably only to bring himself more agonizing pain. "**Aaaahhh!**" Don let out a painful howler the first thing he felt once awakening was pain. Don slowly closed his eyes not wanting to go on the pain of seeing Marrie in that horrifying state crushed his will and shattered his heart he didn't give a damn about his own condition. Don lied in a wide open filed where there were no trees only short grass swaying back in fourth in the wind. The entire world was in a frighteningly terrifying grayish sepia color as if the life and magic had been viciously sucked out of it.

It was apparent that Don was back in the realm of ponies because Canterlot castle was visible in the distance hanging on the side of the mountain. Canterlot appeared to be in shambles suddenly tiny grayish sparkling particles of what appeared to be magic slowly began consuming Don crawling up his jeans. Don didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care why would?

Thunder pounded the sky echoing across the almost empty world of Equestria. Grayish black blocky rain clouds slowly drifted through the skies red rain droplets began drizzling down over top of Ponyvile that wasn't too far away from where Don was resting. Rainbow particles hovered around Don they appeared to be attempting to heal him as a soft yellowish glow illuminated from Don's body. Don clinched his teeth in pain.

Ponyvile appeared to be empty and nearly uninhabitable large cracks covered the roads that appeared to have been recently soaked in blood a massive battle must've occurred there at one point. Buildings lied in rubble from previous onslaughts the thickness of wondering magic covered the grounds of Ponyvile a trail of extremely large footprints led inwards towards Sweet Apple Acres. Suddenly a building exploded out of nowhere a Pegasus flew out of the spiraling flames into the rain that was red.

The Pegasus had an orange coat and a very long purple and pink mane her eyes glowed bright grayish pink she starred intensively at Canterlot. "I better hurry! I mustn't let her die or Celestia will never forgive me!" Suddenly the orange mysterious Pegasus disappeared into thin air leaving not so much as a trace of her ever existing. Several other buildings suddenly exploded into heavy thick white flames as Mendacore's leaped out of there destruction along with something else something even more terrifying.

From afar they appeared to be nothing but simple wolves but up close they where devilishly ferocious beings with two bull horns on there forehead as well as a unicorn horn in between the two. There coats were a bright bloody red, as for there fangs they were long and rock solid almost as if they were made of diamonds that goes for the choppers in there mouths as well. There eyes glowed yellow just like a dragons they had the pupil of a snake, a slit went down their eyes indicating pure evil incarnate.

Don's eyes suddenly shot open to the horrifying sound of a wolves' loud lifeless howl echoing across the lands. Don pushed himself up off the ground he felt light like a feather his anger and sadness was quite empowering. Don's eyes cross faded from dark gray to glowing blue he slowly turned his head looking around. "What has happened here I can't sense any pony nearby?"

Don finally spotted Canterlot in the distance immediately it was apparent that something bad was seriously going on because heavy black smock rose up from within Canterlot. Don focused all of his energy unto Canterlot attempting to detect anyone's presence. Rainbow static discharged off of Don's body from head to toe as he stood in the center of an empty grassy field heavy winds began spiraling around him. Don's eyes shot open they were bloody red filled with intense anger. "Vengeance will be mine!"

**Canterlot**: **Celestia's Overtaken Castle**

Itenza, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Discord and a man of pure shadows who's name we do not know stood before a single unicorn who seemed unafraid by they're combined presence standing before her. The unicorn slowly trotted into the royal presentation hall her trots echoed through out the castle. "I've come to take back Canterlot! Surrender now!"

Lightning flashed through the very large windows in the presentation hall across the glossy tile floor. Thunder roared as the lightning strike revealed a much older looking Twilight Sparkle who was standing alone against the forces of darkness. Around Twilight Sparkle's neck hung five pendants of the Elements of Harmony on her head was the Crown Pendant of the Element of Magic that was glowing dimly.

Twilight Sparkle approached the five terrifying god forsaken mistakes of nature. "Surrender Xan!" Xan laughed maliciously he pushed himself out of the thrown he'd created from the bones of dead dragons. Xan starred Twilight Sparkle down shadows suddenly spread out of Xan's feet gliding across the floor heading straight for Twilight Sparkle who didn't move.

The shadows leapt over top of Twilight Sparkle slowly they formed a blackened sphere of pure shadows made of intensified chaotic evil slowly consuming her. Twilight Sparkle looked up to the fading light she clinched her teeth in anger as her eyes watered and began to glow white disintegrating the shadows of darkness that attempted to take her life in one fell swoop. Xan watched as Twilight Sparkle decimated his shadows with ease offering little to no effort.

"Oh! Twilight Sparkle so you have improved over the years haven't you! However despite that gigantic improvement your still no match for me, besides your out numbered without your friends the other Elements of Harmony to assist you... Twilight Sparkle you are nothing!" Xan yelled as tears slowly began to run down Twilight Sparkle's face. "_**SHUT UP!**_" Lightning struck near the castle as Twilight Sparkle screamed out in pain her scream echoed throughout the empty land of Equestria along with the single strike of lightning. "You monster! I'll avenge them all here today!"

Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed and sparkled brightly she starred directly at Xan he smiled just like she'd remembered he did her body began to shake in fear she was losing her grip over herself. Twilight Sparkle gulped heavily she rubbed her front right hoof across the ground scratching tearing away the glossy coating on the tile floor. Xan snapped his fingers calling for his partners in destiny to aid him in Twilight Sparkle's destruction.

Itenza stood directly behind Twilight Sparkle he grinned evilly as he took a breath. Discord hovered over top of Twilight Sparkle he chuckled sinisterly as a ball of spiraling white magic formed in his paws much like the same finishing move Don used on Itenza. Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis approached Twilight Sparkle from the left and right both of there horns glowed brightly. Twilight Sparkle slowly turned her head in fear looking around seeing all of her enemies surrounded her.

The six pendants of the Elements of Harmony suddenly began to glow and sparkle brightly. Twilight Sparkle looked down to see the elements were reacting to something. "Now!" Xan yelled out signaling the others to attack. '_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_' A blinding white light slowly consumed Twilight Sparkle her eyes widened she suddenly felt something grab a hold of her. "_**SCOOOTALOOO! NOOOO!**_" Twilight Sparkle screamed as the blinding white light faded. Xan starred down to center of the presentation hall to see the smoking remains of an unidentifiable pegasus.

Xan laughed manically as he turned to face Twilight Sparkle. "Yet another you could've saved!" Twilight Sparkle's eyes watered heavily. "Scootaloo... No! Why did you have to do that? Why?" Twilight Sparkle suddenly jumped up off of the floor she blindly charged Xan the only thing guiding her was her anger. The Elements of Harmony's light began fading to darkness.

Twilight Sparkle fired a large frighteningly bright ray of pure magic from her unicorn horn at Xan who simply moved a few centimeters to the left avoiding her attack entirely. Queen Chrysalis's body morphed to jelly instantly a hole opened up in her stomach the ray of light went right through her. Twilight Sparkle breathed heavily her eyes widened in fear. Xan slowly stepped towards her. "Come now Twilight was that all you had?" Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted back away from Xan who's eyes began to glow bright red starring into her soul.

Xan stood above Twilight Sparkle she starred up to him wanting to destroy him but couldn't find the confidence or energy to do so. Xan reached down and grabbed Twilight Sparkle by the throat lifting her into the air. Discord and the others chuckled evilly to the sight of Twilight Sparkle's nearing demise. Xan blankly starred into Twilight Sparkle's eyes. "Tell me Twilight why have you come here? I know it wasn't to destroy me! I can tell you haven't thought this all through have you? Why must you defy me so I already spared your life once wasn't that good enough?"

Tears ran down Twilight Sparkle's cheeks she attempted to speak. "Y..y..yo...you killed all of my friends and family I have to avenge them or I'll never be able to face them you shouldn't have sparred my life you'll regret it right now!" Suddenly a large ray of light exploded from Twilight Sparkle's unicorn horn. Discord and the others eyes widened in fear it appeared as if Xan's head was just blown clean off of his shoulders.

The blinding ray of powerful white light faded down to nothingness the room dimmed revealing a headless Xan holding Twilight Sparkle by the neck who simply smirked evilly. "Looks like I won!" Twilight Sparkle pressed her back hooves into Xan's chest she pushed herself out of his grip she back flipped through the air across the room away from the others. "I wouldn't jump to celebrations too quickly Twilight Sparkle!" A disembodied voice echoed throughout the castle slowly the voice faded out.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute fear as violent shadows consumed Xan's corpse warping it back and fourth terraforming his entire body and finally a pair of disgustingly horrific glowing red eyes glared through the spiraling blackened shadows starring directly at Twilight Sparkle who was paralyzed in fear. "No way! No!" Twilight Sparkle shook her head back and fourth as she stepped back contemplating running away from this madness. "I blew your head clean off what the heck?"

The shadows slowly receded back inside of Xan revealing his newly formed head he breathed slowly feeling the lose in his magical supply. "Twilight now you've made me mad!" Xan suddenly teleported across the room standing just a few inches away from Twilight Sparkle who blinked her eyes rapidly her mind hadn't quite caught up with her eyes. "What the?" Xan raised his right hand to her face he gripped Twilight Sparkle lifting her up into the air. "Now Twilight feel my wrath!" Xan leaped into the air flying up towards the ceiling of the presentation hall he viciously dragged Twilight Sparkle through the air with him onwards for her immediate demise.

Nightmare Moon's eyes widened in fear as a familiar presence loomed over her. Something inside of Luna's body suddenly pulsated heavily almost like a heart beat. Xan pressed his feet against the ceiling he jumped downwards towards the floor holding Twilight Sparkle in his hands he was going to crush her to tiny bits grinding her bones down to dust. Nightmare Moon's eyes quickly darted around the room searching for him.

'**CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSH!**' Smoke and dust quickly filled the presentation hall as large chunks of debris from the floor shot up into the air. Twilight Sparkle lied in a small crater in the center of the room blood slowly ran down her neck pain began consuming Twilight Sparkle's entire body she barely managed to maintain her consciousness. The Elements of Harmony around her neck that were eternally stained by Twilight Sparkle's blood they fell to the floor clinging against the ground almost like dog tags falling to the ground echoing off into the never ending flow of time never to be heard again not by any pony. Twilight Sparkle's vision doubled as it blurred back and fourth she starred up to Xan who grinned evilly back at her.

Xan kneeled down to Twilight Sparkle he slowly reached for her. Tears ran down Twilight Sparkle's face she wanted to move but was unable her body wouldn't respond to her commands no matter how much she pleaded. Xan's hand neared Twilight Sparkle's neck he was ready to snap her in half. Suddenly he felt something nudge on the collar on the back of his jacket in that instant his heart skipped a beat as everything faded to black and white. "I... don't think so!" Don said in a soft demonic tone. Xan's eyes widened in absolute terrifying fear as time sped up and the colors of the world returned he began to tremble. Don suddenly pulled on Xan's jacket with great force he sent Xan spiraling backwards flying across the room. '_**CRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH!**_'

Heavy winds spiraled around the room as huge chunks of debris from the wall Xan crashed into flew off into the air threatening to whip a pony out in one hit. Don turned looking down to the unicorn covered in her own blood he immediately noticed the Elements of Harmony on the floor next to her and the the crown on her head. Don's eyes widened to the sight of the familiar cutie mark on her flank. "No way... Twilight Sparkle... It can't be! You got bigger!"

Don turned back facing the same bunch of enemies he'd witnessed from the vision into the future from before. Discord, Itenza, Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis starred back at Don fear evident on there faces. The smoke and dust cleared revealing Xan who'd gotten out of the wall he seemed a bit infuriated. "Well, well this is quite the surprise a fallen hero back from the grave it has been some time hasn't it Don!"

Don starred back at Xan as he clinched his teeth it was him it had to be. Don turned back to Twilight Sparkle who'd fallen unconscious he raised his right hand over top of her wounded body. Suddenly rainbow static consumed her body. "I'm not exactly sure what's gong on here all I know is that I do not like it! Twilight... I have to protect you in order to understand what's happening." Xan slowly walked across the room over towards Don. "Don there's no need to protect that worthless unicorn! I can inform you!"

Don turned to Xan who was only three feet away from him. "Is that so? Well then let's hear it before I destroy you!" Xan chuckled softly. "You destroy me... Please! I know it's been sixteen years but you could've never improved enough to even come close, frankly I'm surprised it hasn't killed you yet." Don's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean by, it?" Don starred down to his bracelet a crack ran down beside the Element of Magic Xan tapped Don's bracelet. "I'm talking about that around your wrist!"

Don closed his eyes he sighed softly as he scratched his head it hadn't struck him yet of what Xan had just said. Don's eyes suddenly shot opened he began to tremble heavily. "Wait a second... did you... just say... _**SIXTEEN YEARS!**_" The entire castle shook heavily as the ceiling above there heads crumbled to pieces large chunks fell to the ground due to Don's echoing ear shattering howler.

Xan's eyes widened in confusion. "What you don't remember?" Don exhaled heavily as he starred at the floor sadness loomed over him. "This can't be right I clearly took a wrong turn somewhere." Don mumbled to himself as he raised his head looking over to Xan. "By the way who are you?" Xan face palmed hard leaving a pulsating palm print in his forehead he breathed steam out of his nostrils. "You bastard how could you forget me!" Don scratched his head in confusion. "I know I've seen you before but I don't know your name!"

The sound of heavy gushes of blood hitting against the floor echoed past Xan and Don they both turned there heads to see Twilight Sparkle rising up off of the floor as rainbow static discharged around her fading out to nothingness. Twilight Sparkle breathed heavily she starred Don down. "His... name... is... Xan! Don... he... is... your..." Suddenly Xan slung his right arm through the air sending waves of shadows at Twilight Sparkle interrupting her important warning. Don quickly leaped through the air for Twilight Sparkle. Nightmare Moon's eyes widened to the familiar sight of Don's quick movements.

"Xan that isn't the same Don from our world he is from another, you killed our Don seven years!" Nightmare Moon yelled loudly it echoed across the presentation hall for everyone to hear clearly. To Don everything appeared black and white for an instant in time. Don while floating upside down he quickly turned his head starring directly into Nightmare Moon's eyes her entire body suddenly pulsated heavily as color faded back into the world. Don sighed heavily he suddenly teleported in front of Twilight Sparkle shielding her with his body as the waves of shadows collided into Don. Multiple cuts and slices began appearing all over Don's body from the furious shadows. Twilight Sparkle starred at Don she realized that this Don was different extremely different from the one she knew.

Don leaped forward through the piercing shadows towards Xan who simply grinned maliciously. Rainbow static consumed Don's hands he focused all of his energy unto this one task entirely. Don slammed his palms down into the ground that cracked to pieces at his presence. Rainbow static shot across the room tearing the tiles up out of the floor heading straight for Xan who leaped backwards away from the demonic accursed static. Heavy winds spiraled around Don's being his eyes brightened brighter than ever before. A blue glowing light illuminated the obliterated floor just before Don.

Twilight Sparkle's vision cleared she watched in absolute amazement as Don caused Xan to step back away from his attack not just once or twice but multiple times over and over in fact. "Whoa! No way!" Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis leaped into the air charging fast towards Don as blood ran down from all of the cuts across his entire body. Itenza's eyes glowed bright bloody red almost as if he was possessed with a slight stutter in Itenza's step he flew into the air towards Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle pushed herself up on all fours attempting to maintain her consciousness she watched as Itenza neared her sweat slid down Twilight Sparkle's face. "Well then Itenza it has been many years since we last engaged in battle... It's been years since your despicable treacherous betrayal!"

Don grinned maliciously as he poured even more of his power into devouring Xan with his magical force. Don turned his head looking slightly to his left only to see two ferocious devas' heading straight for him. Don's magic finally closed in on Xan rainbow static crawled up his legs squeezing him tightly his muscles screamed out in agony. Queen Chrysalis charged Don her horn extended outwards becoming much sharper the point sparkled brightly with intensified magic. "_**DIE!**_"

Don and Xan starred one another down there eyes eternally locked onto each other. Xan smirked evilly time seemed to slow down the background noise faded out to silence Don's heart rate slowed he didn't even acknowledge Queen Chrysalis's presence rainbow static exploded out of Don's right shoulder completely engulfing Queen Chrysalis. Suddenly a rather large ray of purple magic shot right past Don's head if it had been a few inches to the left it could've ended badly for Don. "_**Aaaaaggghhhh!**_" Xan suddenly screamed out in pain as a ray of purple magic pierced right through him.

Don immediately turned his head looking over towards Twilight Sparkle who was far too busy avoiding Itenza's attacks to have done that. "_Don!_" A soft familiar sensation loomed over top of Don from behind. Don sighed as he pulled both of his hands out of the ground he pushed himself up to one knee. "Thanks! Luna!" Discord's eyes widened in realization he starred at Nightmare Moon who stood behind Don.

"No problem Don! It was the least I could do considering how you broke the spell over me releasing me from his terrifying grasp!" Don sighed as magic consumed his chest his jacket that was torn to shreds began regenerating. "Luna is it true what I suspect? That most of the Elements of Harmony are gone!" Don bit his lip while he awaited her response hoping for a quick one. Princess Luna sighed heavily she shook her head in confirmation. "...and was it him that did it!" Don pointed towards Xan who was bound to the wall by his electrical magic Xan was attempting to regenerate from Princess Luna's previous attack.

Princess Luna slowly nodded her head in agreement. Don closed his eyes as he crisscrossed his arms into his chest. "I see..." A single tear ran down Princess Luna's face. "They all died quick painless deaths be thankful for that!" Don's eyes widened in absolute anger he starred at Xan who chuckled softly a delightful look covered his face he hid behind a wall of Don's and Princess Luna's magic. "Well I'm waiting..." Don grinned evilly. "For what your death!" Xan shook his head back and fourth in disagreement. "No I'm waiting for a thank you..." Don's eyes twitched in anger his blood boiled the sight of Xan disgusted him the thought of his pony friends dead brought up incredible amounts of power from deep within Don. Xan finished his statement. "You Don should thank me because I didn't let them suffer!"

Don clinched his fists tightly. "You sick son of a bitch!" Don's body suddenly pulsated with an overwhelming amount of energy the elements on his bracelet glowed brightly. "_**DIE!**_" Don screamed as he leaped into the air flying straight towards Xan who just smiled widely. Xan suddenly broke free from the electrical shackles that once bound him down in a furious rage he leapt for Don. "Come at me brother!"

Twilight Sparkle's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly a barrier slowly faded in around her like a bubble. Twilight Sparkle instantly fell to the ground once the barrier was up Discord immediately slung his dangerously sharp claws into the barrier in the hopes of shattering it to pieces. To Discord's great surprise he found that the barrier was unscathed by his attack he suddenly began scratching against the barrier attempting to breach Twilight Sparkle's defenses so he could crush her to bits.

Princess Luna flew across the presentation hall heading directly for Twilight Sparkle who desperately required assistance. Suddenly violent distorted shadows leapt for her they appeared as if from out of nowhere they moved quickly fast approaching Princess Luna from behind. Unfortunately for Princess Luna she wasn't aware of there presence. "Discord!" Princess Luna yelled as she charged him, her unicorn horn began to glow and sparkle brightly it was overflowing with power. Discord turned his head to see Princess Luna gunning straight for him he attempted to move out of the way but ultimately failed. Princess Luna crashed into Discord she pierced his chest with her unicorn horn his blood slowly ran down Princess Luna's unicorn horn her face was covered with his blood. Suddenly a blinding ray of purple magic exploded out from Princess Luna's horn Discord's entire body flashed from black and white multiple times then suddenly he exploded into little tiny bits of stone for some strange reason.

Princess Luna fell to the ground just a few feet away from Twilight Sparkle who lied barely conscious inside of her protective barrier she lied within a daze of confusion as it slowly dawned down upon her face she attempted to make out the blurry figure across from her. "Who is there?" Princess Luna's eyes suddenly shot open wide as shadows engulfed her entire being. "What the... _**Nooooo...**_" Twilight Sparkle rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision the voice she'd just heard sounded all too familiar.

Finally after a minute or so Twilight Sparkle cleared her vision she slowly lowered her hooves to the ground her eyes widened in extreme fear as Nightmare Moon slowly trotted over towards Twilight Sparkle blood covered her face Twilight Sparkle wondered who's blood it was she began to tremble once she looked into her eyes. Nightmare Moon's eyes glowed bright red she was once again possessed by darkness itself she laughed manically. Nightmare Moon gently pressed one hoof against Twilight Sparkle's barrier. Almost immediately the barrier began giving weigh as cracks spread wildly up the sides of her barrier.

Twilight Sparkle's heart practically pounded out of her chest she breathed heavily as winds began picking up inside of the barrier her mane flowed freely with the winds her eyes brightened bright white the Elements of Harmony that lied on the ground around her hooves suddenly rose into the air levitating around Twilight Sparkle. Nightmare Moon continued to slam her hooves up against the barrier attempting to break it while white blinding light slowly filled the inside of the barrier Nightmare Moon's eyes widened in absolute surprise to this new development.

Xan and Don forcefully collided into one another heavy waves of there powerful magic exploded out crashing up against the pillars surrounding them cracks violently ran up the walls of the presentation hall as the entire castle shook to pieces. Don held Xan's right fist in his palm and Xan held Don's left fist in his palm they both grunted loudly attempting to push the other back. It was strange both seemed to be moving in nearly perfect unison.

Large chunks of debris from the ceiling above there heads fell down through the air around the two of them as they spiraled around going back and fourth through the air. Xan's eyes widened in absolute fear. Don squeezed Xan's fist tightly he slowly pushed him back. "How? How can this be you've been weakened by my attacks you even healed Twilight Sparkle and you managed to severe the curse I had over Nightmare Moon how is this possible?" Don grinned widely as he pushed more and more of his own energy into overwhelming Xan. "It's because... I can't lose... I must return to my time and stop this terrible future from ever happening!"

Xan pushed out the remainder of his own energy the air around the two was intensely dense with magic, sweat and excess energy. Static discharged off of the both of them Don's eyes widened at the sight of Xan's static electricity. Xan's black static mixed in warping with Don's rainbow colored static that is brought on by the Elements of Harmony around his wrist. Don clinched his teeth in absolute distress now realizing who's fault it was.

'_**CRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSH!**_' Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and Itenza looked up at the ceiling smoke and dust slowly began descending down upon all of them. Debris from what appeared to be pieces of the castle fell through the thick dust cloud. Light rain fell through the haze of smoke onto the three monstrosities of nature. Twilight Sparkle's barrier suddenly cracked shattering to thousands of tiny pieces of purplish blue crystallized magic silence engulfed everyone as time slowed down.

The dust and smoke cleared revealing Don hovering high in the sky as rain fell around him Xan was nowhere to be found. Don's face as well as his entire body trembled heavily Twilight Sparkle's overwhelming magical pressure crushed Don's senses rendering him utterly paralyzed. Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis and Itenza all suddenly fell to the ground clutching there throats in pain Twilight Sparkle's magic was so intense it was choking them the closer you where the more intense it'd be.

Suddenly a spiraling absolutely blindingly powerful white ray of magical light shot up through the ceiling of the presentation hall it expanded in size it began consuming all of Celestia's castle. "**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"** Twilight Sparkle screamed her lungs out it felt as if her entire body was on fire. Don covered his eyes with his left arm he quickly descended down through the hole covering the roof and a part of the wall. The castle began breaking apart to several large chunks that violently flew off into the air along with Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis and Itenza they spiraled uncontrollably through the sky flowing with the ever so increasing in speed winds.

Twilight Sparkle's magic was so intense that Don's body began to dematerialize into a magical entity. Tiny rainbow particles blended in with the blinding white light that was emitting heavily from Twilight Sparkle's being. Don's entity of pure magic followed Twilight Sparkle's gut wrenching screams to its destination. Little shimmers of what appeared to be tears drifting freely off into the air around Twilight Sparkle as time itself began slowing down.

Don's body was barely visible through that ever so bright light, tiny rainbow particles orbited around his fading entity he slowly reached out for Twilight Sparkle. By now the massive ball of light had completely consumed the entirety of Canterlot it slowly began ascending upwards ready to engulf the god like dimmed sky. Rays of sunlight shinned down onto the ball of light silence consumed all that were around. Purple particles of Twilight Sparkle's magic violently danced around the massive ball of terror as it ripped away at the ground around it. The spiraling ball of pure destruction expanded in size with every passing second consuming everything and every pony needing more and more, the ball of devastation desired one thing Xan.

Xan stood atop of a gigantic mountain sitting just on the edge of the boards of Equestria. Xan starred right through the dramatically destructive ball of Twilight Sparkle's pure unbound anger it was about to consume the remainder of Ponyvile nearly reaching the edge of the EverFree Forest. Xan slowly raised his right hand into the air he whipped the blood off of his chin and mouth. Six blackened pendants glowed and sparkled a bright grayish color around his wrist. "Damn you... Don! I can't believe this... I..I... I was defeated by that pathetic being! ...and yet?" Xan's right hand fell to his waist hot red blood slowly slid down his arm. "It's alright though! I did manage to weaken him indefinably!" Xan's words echoed far and wide he began laughing manically as time itself sped up once more.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes suddenly widened wide as tears ran down her face in small streams she looked down through the pain and brightness to see Don who'd wrapped his arms around her. Don hugged her tightly trying to comfort her realizing the obvious that she was upset and saddened by something but what? "Twilight... Why... are you... crying?" Twilight Sparkle starred down into Don's bright gray wide eyes as they faded away she could see straight through him it was apparent that Don was begging for a response. Twilight Sparkle wrapped her hooves around Don's back as they both disappeared into the brightness both leaving nothing behind but a few tear drops. "Why are you sad?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

_**Chapter Completion Date 8\19\12**_

((( "I had tons and tons of mixed feelings about writing this chapter it was extremely difficult for me just as I said before. I do feel better now, thanks to some new songs I have discovered that aided me in finishing this chapter and I do believe it came out great I really hope your all not disappointed with it! If your looking for more pony fun than don't worry Don should be returning to Equestria in his own time-set next chapter every pony will be totally blown away I promise! If I even reveal his presence then or not I still don't know. Look forward to "Chapter Four" also chapter four will be delayed a bit. I am inclined to edit one of my friends chapters. "Brony Rainbow Dash" I can't wait to do that, but first pizza! Now where could my car keys be? Also I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! One more thing my internet has been very choppy lately so sad face." )))  
("**Thank You All So Much For Reading I Love You!**")  
(" **_Peace!_ (\/)^.^ _Brohoof!_ /) _Meow!_ ={^~^}=** ")


	4. Chapter 4 Shards

**Dons Magical Destabilization**

* * *

**_Written By_ JasonSonicZombie**  
**_Edited By_ JasonSonicZombie**  
**_Proof Read By_ TacticalFriendship**

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own Nor Do I Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

_**Main Character**_  
**First Name**: **Don**  
**Last Name**: **Aaron**  
**Middle Name**: **Eran**  
**Age**: **24**  
**Gender**: **Male**  
**Species**: **Human**  
**Voice**: **Soft, Anger Filled**  
**Mood**: **Pissed Off, Annoyed and Excited**  
**Aura**: **None**  
**Power**: **Bracelet of the Elements of Harmony, Unknown**  
**Hair Color**: **Short & Rainbow Colored, Short & Black with Streaks of White & Gray**  
**Eye Color**: **Bright Glowing Sky Blue, Bright Glowing Gray, Bright Illuminating Red**  
**Height**: **5.8 Feet**  
**Weight**: **182 Pounds**

**Dons Magical Destabilization Extended Summary**  
My name is Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest Pegasus of all time. It's been almost a full year since Don left us. I'm slowly losing my hope that he'll return I can barely remember his face. Sometimes though I feel like he is still there all around me it makes me happy, but then I wake up and realize he is still gone. Don I hope I see you again one day because there is something lurking in the darkness outside these walls of Equestria. I saw it one time a few months ago I almost mistook it for you that is why I think I'm beginning to doubt myself. Please Don if your out there come back!

* * *

("Quick heads up. I have innovated thinking into my story I probably should have done long ago! But here we are! Thinking! Example: '_Damn it! How am I suppose to defeat him now? I've failed he's obtained his goal!_' Example End! There is some story in that! Also Thinking will always be displayed in '_Italic Font_' in between a set of '_these._' By the way Explosions and sound effects will still be displayed the same way kinda so be sure not to get confused. I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**:)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
**Happier Times A Peaceful World**  
**Out Of The Darkness You Return**  
**Twilight Sparkle's Unmatched Power**  
**Shards**  
**Xan's Collision**  
**A Hug For Friendship**

* * *

**Future**:** Skies of Equestria**: **Damned Atmosphere**

Rays of sunlight shined down heavily unto the massive ball of spiraling devastation as it slowly consumed all of Equestria. Xan watched from afar grinning evilly. "What will you do now Don? Will you approach me once more, or will you flee like the coward you are!" Xan laughed manically then suddenly the gigantic ball of Twilight Sparkle's enraged anger exploded lashing out at Xan.

Waves of pure relentless magic collided with the mountain that Xan resided upon. Xan quickly leapt into the air narrowly avoiding a quick demise. "What the hell that wench is still alive, but how?" Xan swerved around back and fourth avoiding those nasty devastating waves of carnage that threatened to engulf him sending Xan down into the pits of fire.

"_**AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!**_" Twilight Sparkle screamed out in undefined pain. Don using the last of his strength he quickly wrapped Twilight Sparkle in his arms. "Please Twilight hang on just for a little longer..." Don flew up into the air out of the spiraling vortex of destruction that was consuming his entire being. Don breathed heavily as he hovered high in the sky the air was thin it was difficult to breathe the heat from the sun defiantly wasn't aiding him.

Don looked down to Twilight Sparkle who was still struggling with an unbearable pain. "Don... it..it... hurts... so..so... much!" Deep pain was evident in Twilight Sparkle's words. The Elements of Harmony around her neck glowed a bright demonic red color. Don quickly reached down and violently yanked the Elements of Harmony off of Twilight Sparkle almost immediately she lost consciousness. Don held the Elements tightly in his right hand.

"Wh..what is this? Somethings happened to the Elements of Harmony almost as if they've been poisoned. It feels as if they're burning my hand!" Don clinched his teeth as a demonic frightful aura suddenly consumed his senses. Don's eyes widened in absolute fear he quickly turned his head looking around searching for the source of this monstrous power.

Xan glared at Don with his frighteningly red glowing eyes. Don glared right on back at Xan with his bland bright gray eyes the remainder of his power slowly draining away from his body. '_Crackle! BANG!_' Lightning suddenly struck between the two. Sweat rolled down off of Don's face he continued to breath heavily. Don looked down to the Elements of Harmony then suddenly...

Xan's eyes widened in absolute terror and deep epic surprise. Intensively heavy winds began spiraling around Don and Twilight Sparkle as they rose higher into the air. The once great devastating ball of pure chaotic destruction began shrinking in size as its ever so bright light faded along with the required fuel for Twilight Sparkle's rage. Tiny shards from the Elements of Harmony shimmered as they fell down freely through the air.

Xan suddenly collapsed to one knee he starred down to his right wrist. Xan began trembling as six pendants on his wrist glowed a bright violet red. "He actually did it! Don did the impossible and did what I could not... Don destroyed the Elements of Harmony!" Winds blew fast hitting Xan in the face followed by the frightful sanity destroying silence he quickly pushed himself up to his feet. Xan starred into the light gray sky to see Don making his decision.

Don raised his right hand into the air and snapped his fingers. '_Snap_' Blood ran down the palm of his right hand due to the cuts from where he'd crushed the Elements of Harmony to nothing more than useless shards. A spiraling hole began tearing apart the sky a bluish light illuminated Don's face. "I guess I can't leave you here can I Twilight? Besides I need answers now let's go home I'm dying to get something to eat!" Don barely managed to hover into the portal as it closed tightly shut behind him.

**Current Time**: **Equestria**: **The EverFree Forest**

Thick black puffy rain clouds spiraled around above the EverFree Forest rain began to drizzle down upon every pony as they watched a terrible event unfold right before there very eyes. A young Twilight Sparkle starred nearly powerless from afar unable to react in time for it to even matter. Fluttershy, Pinky Pie and Rarity hid behind a large tree cowering in fear for themselves and Rainbow Dash who was in real trouble and could use some major assistance.

Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor hovered high in the sky far above the tension, they both starred down unto the EverFree Forest only to find a terrifying sight before there eyes. Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor leapt into action both charged into depths they could sense the large number of Mendacore's gathering around the fillies below. Rain continued to pound down heavily as the sky dimmed.

Young Applejack's eyes widened in terrifying fear for her friend Rainbow Dash who suddenly found herself surrounded by seven large over grown atrocious Mendacore's who were ready to sink there fangs down on this plump little filly. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in extreme fear remembering these frightening monstrosities of nature from almost a year ago.

Rainbow Dash's first encounter with these god forsaken beasts was nearly a year ago with her new found friend Don a very powerful human being who'd somehow found himself more involved with Rainbow Dash emotionally probably because of the strange unexplainable connection he shared with her. Will Don come to her rescue or will she perish to the claws of these treacherous beasts or will something else come to her aid.

Tears slowly down Rainbow Dash's face as time itself seemed to slow down for her as the Mendacore's slowly moved in on her ready to devour her. The entire world around Rainbow Dash suddenly seemed dim and tragic as if it was all about to end to be cut short so sadly everything faded to a grayish sepia color.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes she curled up in ball to afraid to witness her own death she just desperately wanted to awake from this nightmare. The Seven Mendacore's leaped forwards towards Rainbow Dash who began to cry her heart out loudly begging. "Please... Someone save me!" Rainbow Dash's plea echoed off into the distance followed by a lightning strike. "_**Very well!**_"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened to the sound of a familiar voice it was soft and comforting. The Mendacore's charged Rainbow Dash violently they drooled heavily there slobber fell to the ground there intense hunger must've been truly unmatched. Suddenly just before the Mendacore's could even contemplate which part of Rainbow Dash to eat first several bolts of lightning struck the ground around Rainbow Dash. '_Crackle! Snap! Bang! Pop!_'

Smoke and dust quickly spread out engulfing the seven fowl beasts Rainbow Dash lied in a ball of pure fear right in the center of all of it. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute fear to the familiar presence in the air. "Oh no! It's just as before!" '_**AAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!**_' Suddenly several frighteningly gut wrenching howls echoed out of the dust cloud as the sound of thick heavy gushes hitting the ground echoed throughout the empty forest.

Applejack's eyes widened in fear she began to pout as tears slowly ran down her face. "**RAINBOW DASH! _NOOOO!_**" Applejack attempted to hold back the tears but they began flowing freely without bounds as snot slowly ran down out of her nose. Applejack's scream echoed out off into the deep dark depressing sky thunder roared loudly in the distance.

The sky far above the puffy black rain clouds began rippling as a small hole suddenly appeared in the center of the sky, blue light illuminated the sky from within the hole that appeared as if from out of nowhere. The portal leading into Subspace otherwise known as the Gates of Harmony the singular dimension that connects all worlds together in peace and harmony. Allowing only a select few to travel freely through Subspace without any effort. The portal stretched and opened up wide.

Don flew through the opened portal an injured unconscious much older Twilight Sparkle relaxed on his back as he struggled to stay airborne Don found it extremely difficult to catch his breath for some strange reason. Almost immediately he could sense all of the creatures and animals around him it was very different from his previous visit to Equestria. Don's eyes widened in absolute fear he previously thought he'd escaped but it appears he was wrong an all too familiar force dwelled directly beneath Don.

Twilight Sparkle opened one of her eyes she looked around to see a surprising amount of color in the world. The warm sun pounded down unto Twilight Sparkle and Don who hovered high in the sky. "Don where are we?" Don turned his head looking over his right shoulder to Twilight Sparkle on his back. "We're in my..." Twilight Sparkle suddenly interrupted Don. "Take me back Don. I don't want to be here, I don't belong!" Don's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you saying? I need you Twilight I need to know more about what happened in order to prevent it from occurring here." "**SHUT UP!** _**Don!**_" Don's eyes widened in confusion. "Umm... Did I do something to upset you?" Twilight Sparkle shoved her face into Don's back it almost sounded like she was crying. "Don please just take me back! _**Please...**_ I don't want to see... I don't want to see there faces!" Don's eyes widened in absolute fear he finally realized his own foolishness in bring Twilight with him and the pain it would cause her. Don sighed heavily. "_**Oh!**_ So that's it!"

Silence consumed the two of them as Don hovered stilly in mid air contemplating what to do next. Heavy winds began picking up directly beneath him as an ominous sensation loomed over top of Don. "**RAINBOW DASH!** _**NOOOOO!**_" A loud familiar scream suddenly echoed past Don making itself known to him. Almost instantly Don detected several dozens of Mendacore's and something else very strange directly beneath him they were surrounding a bunch of fillies who Don was familiar with.

Don quickly jumped into action he lied Twilight Sparkle down on a nice white soft puffy cloud just a few yards away from him to rest peacefully. "OK Twilight! Here's my plan I'm gonna go down there and deal with whatever the heck is down there you'd better stay here and rest... Don't move!" Twilight Sparkle obviously didn't respond. "Oh right yeah!" Don said in stupefied tone as he turned looking downwards into the thick haze of blackened storm clouds Don slowly began descending down into the deep. '_Gulp!_' "Well here I go!"

Applejack suddenly charged blindly into the smoke and dust cloud that Rainbow Dash and the Mendacore's resided in. "Hang on Rainbow Dash I'ma coming fer you!" Twilight Sparkle took a deep breath. "**Applejack _NOOOO!_** Don't go in there it's dangerous!" Applejack didn't care she sped up faster. "No can do Twilight I have to do something I can't just stand around doing nothing."

Applejack disappeared into the haze of thick smoke suddenly a familiar presence loomed over top of Twilight Sparkle she looked up into the sky. "What is that?" Rainbow Dash opened her eyes slowly to see nothing but thick smoke through the dimness of this day. Rain drizzled down upon Rainbow Dash through the smoke she looked around to see there was no one near her. The sounds of heavy growls echoed past Rainbow Dash she quickly turned around to see a Mendacore standing directly above her.

The Mendacore's lunged at Rainbow Dash who quickly closed her eyes shut in a sudden panic. Suddenly a warm familiar sensation engulfed Rainbow Dash's senses. "I don't think so!" Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open to see a man standing in front of her. The man leaped forwards into the horde of Mendacore's that blindly charged at him. Rainbow Dash smiled widely to the familiar sight of that jacket.

The man grabbed a Mendacore by the bottom jaw lifting him up into the air he quickly disappeared into the smoke with the Mendacore leaving Rainbow Dash alone once again. "Wait no! Don please come back!" Rainbow Dash charged inwards to the deepest area of smoke where the tension was highest, fresh blood was thick in the air. Rainbow Dash looked around wondering where he'd went.

The ground beneath Rainbow Dash was black with a thickness of what almost appeared to be shadows consuming everything around her. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in absolute joy she'd noticed a shadow in the dust it approached her slowly. "Rainbow Dash it has been a long time has it not?" The expression on Rainbow Dash's face quickly turned grim as the man made his presence known.

Shadows warped back and fourth covering the mans face and everywhere else his skin was visible. He wore dark blue jeans and a black jacket just like Don. "Were you expecting someone else!" Rainbow Dash began to tremble heavily she slowly stepped back away from Xan the man of shadows who'd she encounter several months ago. "Yo..you your not suppose to be here! No get away!" Xan laughed manically his laugh echoed throughout the EverFree forest.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute fear. "No! It can't be but it is! So I was right it wasn't Don it's just him!" Twilight Sparkle's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly she then turned facing the smoke. Twilight Sparkle squinted her eyes she starred intensively into the smoke cloud that was consuming the EverFree forest. "I have to do something and fast or Rainbow Dash will be..."

Rainbow Dash backed away from Xan who slowly stepped through the smoke closer to her. Rainbow Dash's heart sped up her eyes widened as Xan slowly reached down for her the light around Rainbow Dash began fading as shadows leapt over top of her. "_**NOOOOO!**_" Rainbow Dash screamed loudly into the wind. Don's eyes suddenly widened brightened blue. Don who was still trapped within the haze of thick puffy rain clouds he heard Rainbow Dash's scream and his heart immediately skipped a few beats.

Xan's eyes widened in absolute fear as something suddenly gripped his left wrist just before he could grab a hold of Rainbow Dash. Xan turned his head slowly looking over to a pair of frighteningly blue eyes that glared at him through the smoke. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and watered heavily she starred up to Don who breathed heavily he squeezed down on Xan's left wrist. "Well, well Xan are you trying to harm Rainbow Dash!" Xan's eyes widened up in complete surprise. "What? What did you just say? How in hell could you possibly know my name, in fact how are you even here I thought you were dead?!"

Don smirked evilly as heavy winds began spiraling around his being his amount of magical energy suddenly peeked skyrocketing into the air as the Elements of Harmony suddenly pulsated glowing brightly due to some unknown presence. "Not anymore! Now let's dance!" Don suddenly lat go of Xan's wrist before Xan could even contemplate reacting Don hurdled frighteningly large fireballs at him. "_**Aaaaaggghhh!**_" Xan roared loudly as he tumbled backwards in absolute pain. Don turned to Rainbow Dash and without warning he suddenly and quite violently I might add he slung his right fist downwards towards Rainbow Dash who's eyes widened in fear she quickly closed her eyes shut in fear.

Don kneeled down to Rainbow Dash who started whimpering. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly shot open she looked around to see the shadows that once crept around her were now gone without a single trace. Rainbow Dash turned facing Don who simply smiled softly at her. Suddenly Rainbow Dash ran into Don she cried loudly as he grasped her in his arms trying his damnedest to comfort her considering he still had no idea what was wrong. "Umm... There, there I am uhh... sure everything will be..." Suddenly Don was cut off by Rainbow Dash. "_**DON!**_ Your back! I'm so glad I missed you!"

Don's eyes widened in surprise. "_**Really?**_" Suddenly before Rainbow Dash could even contemplate responding Don grabbed her and quickly leapt up into the air narrowly avoiding a spear made of pure shadowy darkness that instantly disintegrated away into nothing after missing Don entirely. Xan breathed heavily as he stood within the vanishing smoke. "You'll pay for that... With your life!"

Don rose up out of the smoke into every ponies view. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened to the sight of him. Applejack quickly charged out of the smoke several Mendacore's chased after her as she ran towards Twilight Sparkle. Don looked down to Applejack who was fleeing the terrible beasts. "Rainbow Dash hang on tight this may feel weird!"

Suddenly Don disappeared into pure nothingness. Xan's eyes widened as he leaped into the air seeing Don was gone he quickly looked around in absolute anger. "Where, where has he gone?" Applejack suddenly lost her hoofing and tumbled to the ground the Mendacore's took there chance they leapt forwards through the air flying towards Applejack who lied helplessly on the ground.

"_**I DON'T THINK SO!**_" Don suddenly reappeared between Applejack and those fowl beasts Don spun around as he slowly descended to the ground he slung his right leg through the air towards the Mendacore's knocking them all back in a furious display of his own brutal strength. Applejack smiled widely to the delightful sight of a familiar face. "Don it's you! It really is!"

Don gently landed on the ground he quickly turned and sat Rainbow Dash down on the ground. "Wait here I have some unfinished business to deal with!" As Don turned around about to leap back into action Applejack caught his sight. "**Hey _AJ!_**" Don waved to Applejack as he leaped back into the air. Applejack slammed her hooves into the ground as Don flew away. "Gone for a whole year and tats all you have to say!"

Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor descended down surrounding Xan who just smirked to there mere insignificant presence. "What do you two hope to accomplish?" Don suddenly reappeared between the two he hovered just before Xan who glared right back at Don with a smug look evident on his face. Don began cracking his knuckles. "Xan I have just one question for you?" Xan chuckled softly in pure amusement. "Well what is it? You have my permission to ask your petty question."

"Was it you?" Xan's eyes widened in confusion. "What are you babbling about?" Don sighed heavily as he inhaled deeply. "Was it you who killed my little sister? **DID YOU KILL _MARRIE!_**" Don's scream echoed throughout Equestria as Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor's eyes widened in fear they both starred feverishly at Xan awaiting his response. Don's eyes began to water his anger began flustering lashing out.

Silence consumed all. The rain quit falling every pony below looked up to see the tension clearly thickening in the air with every passing second. Twilight Sparkle covered her mouth in fear for Don she'd remembered Marrie the most if it wasn't for her Twilight Sparkle would've died a year ago. Xan exhaled slowly he looked Don dead in the eyes. "**No!** I didn't kill her!" Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor slowly turned there heads towards Don who didn't move who didn't speak. Rain began gently falling down upon every pony Don's rainbow colored hair covered his eyes he gritted his teeth out of anger. Xan looked down to see everything he desired was directly beneath him. "What even makes you think she's dead anyway..."

Twilight Sparkle starred intensively at Don she blinked her eyes slowly then reopened them to see Don was gone within an instant. Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor both turned to Xan only to see Don clinching him tightly by the throat. "Your lying to me you have to be who else could've done it! I know it was you!" Don squeezed tighter on Xan's neck he choked pathetically as he desperately gasped for air Don of course wouldn't allow that. "Now this is my revenge!" Don slowly raised his left hand into the air. "_**DIIIIEEEEEEE!**_"

Suddenly in that instance in time everything faded to gray as Don screamed out his demand. Don's heart pounded quickly then suddenly a familiar sensation engulfed his senses causing him to loosen his grip slightly just enough for Xan to regain some control in this battle. Xan breathed in as much as air as he could. Don slowly turned his head. Xan smiled widely. "Finally it's about time!"

Don's eyes widened in absolute fear and confusion he began to tremble to this familiar presence. '_**CRRRAAAAAAAASSSSHHH**_' Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor's eyes widened Don suddenly exploded into smoke as a powerfully white light consumed the sky between the two of them. Every filly beneath starred upwards in fear and wonder. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in absolute fear for Don.

Xan quickly leapt back out of the smoke he breathed heavily sweat ran down his face in thick heavy streams. "It's about time you showed up! For a second there... I wasn't sure if you'd make it!" Xan chuckled softly as he whipped the sweat off of his face. "Oh please you knew I'd be here I just wanted to make a dramatic entrance is all."

A shadow slowly made itself known in the thickness of the smoke cloud that grew in size in the sky as the blinding light dimmed. Suddenly Don fell through the bottom of the smoke his eyes were shut tightly his hair was slowly cross fading from rainbow colors to black with streaks of gray. Blood spilled from Don's chest flying off into the air he was unconscious free from this mess of a situation. Suddenly the smoke began clearing slowly Princess Cadenza and Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in fear to the familiar sight.

Marrie hovered in mid air Xan slowly drifted over beside of her they both watched Don slowly fall to the ground. "Good job Marrie!" Xan complimented. "Hmph! It was nothing! He was weak!" Don loudly crashed into the EverFree forest smoke began rising a short distance away from the fillies. Rainbow Dash was the first to move then Twilight Sparkle followed by Applejack they quickly charged into the deep of the EverFree forest. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie stayed behind to watch this battle from the safety of there gigantic tree of course.

Shining Armor starred feverishly at Marrie in great anticipation. "So that's Marrie! Don's infamous younger sister she seems like she could be quite the handful." Princess Cadenza sighed loudly. "Yes from the data we gathered a few months back Don and Marrie left an enormous amount of magic just dwelling across the boarders of Equestria! Probably from a little scuffle between the two of them." Shining Armor's eyes widened in fear. "That was no scuffle they left so much magic there that the first team we sent in to investigate all perished from the sheer density of their magic!"

Xan and Marrie hovered back to back. Xan starred at Princess Cadenza while Marrie glared at Shining Armor with grave disappointment evident all over her face. "Xan can you switch me yours looks stronger!" Xan chuckled softly. "Don't be stupid yours is stronger than you realize!" Rain continued to drizzle upon them as thunder roared loudly time suddenly sped up.

Suddenly a blindingly dense ray of light pierced right through the sky separating Marrie and Xan from one another. Princess Cadenza's eyes widened in joy to the familiar presence in the air. "Finally it's about time you showed up I was getting worried I didn't think me and Shining could do this on our own!"

Princess Celestia and Whip Wlash teleported across the sky appearing beside Shining Armor and Princess Cadenza who regrouped together. Xan and Marrie glared at there numbers they were increasing. Princess Celestia's eyes widened in fear to the familiar abomination of nature hovering so freely in the sky just across from her. "Oh no! Not him again! What does he want this time?"

Princess Cadenza sighed heavily. "I'm not sure I wasn't here the whole time. I'm pretty sure he is after Don but I'm not entirely certain." Princess Celestia's eyes widened wider. "What did you just say?" Princess Cadenza pointed to the rising smoke below them. "He's taking a nap right now and if we don't get rid of this guy soon then we're all doomed cause Don is probably the only one who knows what's really going on! We have to protect him!"

Xan snickered as he hurled himself through the air at Princess Celestia who quickly created a barrier in between her and him. Xan slammed his fists into the barrier shattering it to pieces. Princess Celestia's eyes widened in fear she quickly moved to avoid his fist that slowly approached her. Shining Armor threw himself through the air at Xan. '_**CRRRAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**_' Suddenly Princess Celestia and Shining Armor both hurled backwards through the air downwards to the ground. Marrie clinched her fist she'd just bitch slapped Shining Armor in the face. "Emm... That kinda stung my hand a bit he's got a thick skull I'll give him that!"

Princess Cadenza's eyes widened in fear as Marrie turned to face her she simply chuckled. Whip Wlash smirked as he charged Xan ready to annihilate him. Marrie's eyes glowed whitish red she charged Princess Cadenza as a spiraling ball of compressed magic began forming in the palm of her right hand. Princess Cadenza's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly she leapt back away from Marrie so she could have time to prepare an attack.

However unfortunately for Princess Cadenza Marrie wasn't going to simply wait around for her. Heavy winds began spiraling around Marrie's right hand. "Now! _**DIE!**_" Princess Cadenza fired a rather large pulsating white ray of magic at Marrie who didn't even flinch at its feeble presence. "Oh! Please!" Princess Cadenza's eyes widened in fear when Marrie simply batted away her ray of light sending it spiraling towards the ground. Smoke began rising up into the air from Princess Cadenza's attack. Princess Cadenza quickly prepare another attack as Marrie moved in upon her.

'_**CRRRAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**_' Marrie dove right through Princess Cadenza's attack and delt a devastating upper cut to her which sent her spiraling to the ground blood slowly ran down her neck. Marrie sighed heavily as she looked down to her right hand. '_What was that I hesitated for a moment there. Why did I hold back?_' Marrie thought to herself as she clinched her fists out of anger.

Marrie turned to face Xan and Whip Wlash when suddenly something collided with her face sending her spiraling to the ground as well. Xan's eyes suddenly widened in fear as he back flipped away from Whip Wlash who lunged for him. Xan just narrowly avoided Whip Wlash as he starred through the thick haze of smoke that filled the sky. "Wait a second I recognize this!" Slight chuckling could be heard echoing throughout the nearly empty skies.

"You should Xan did you honestly think that you'd killed me that easily!" Xan's eyes widened in fear Whip Wlash leapt back away from Xan he quickly raised his guard due to an eery aura consuming him filling him with doubt of the current situation. "Something's coming!" Whip Wlash said to himself in a low tone as he gritted his teeth.

Suddenly a familiar scaly beast leapt out of the raging smoke diving down towards Xan. "It can't be... I killed you how are you still alive?" Itenza hurled into Xan slamming his fists into his stomach sending him hurdling upwards through the air. Whip Wlash's eyes widened in fear to the familiar sight of a beast who he thought Don had defeated a year ago. "Itenza it can't be!" Whip Wlash said aloud.

Itenza breathed heavily as he watched Xan spiral uncontrollably through the air. Itenza didn't allow him to leave his sight his eyes stayed glued onto Xan because he knew exactly what he was after and he would not allow that to fall into Xan's hands. "Yes Whip Wlash it is me! I'm alive why don't we throw a party!" Itenza suddenly leaped upwards into the air chasing after Xan who he believed was attempting to flee.

Shadows violently warped back and fourth across Xan's entire body as he attempted to regenerate from Itenza's heavy punch. The blinding sun wasn't helping either it had taken him several months of nonstop searching but finally Xan found away to maintain his existence within the presence of the overwhelmingly powerful and fearsome sun. Xan breathed heavily he'd finally managed to pull himself to a whole.

Xan clinched his teeth and fists in absolute anger as he glared at Itenza who was charging straight towards him. Itenza was practically daring Xan to attack first. '_He is practically daring me to attack! Well alright then I'll play along... for now!_' Xan thought to himself. "**Fine!** You want a piece of me well then come and get me!" Xan yelled out loud accepting Itenza's challenge. Itenza simply smirked he'd enjoy this it had truly been a long time since he'd had any real action.

Suddenly a blindingly powerful massive ray of pure intensified purplish blue magic flew right past Whip Wlash's head sending his mane into a frenzy and a shiver down his back as his his eyes widened in absolute terrifying fear his heart sped up as his life flashed before his eyes. Suddenly Xan exploded into flames the entire sky exploded as a ball of flames began expanding outwards. Heavy winds spiraled around pulling everything that wasn't tied down into the flaming vortex of destruction.

Whip Wlash flapped his wings rapidly trying desperately to escape a flaming demise but his efforts were fruitless he was slowly being pulled into the vortex. Itenza's eyes widened in fear he quickly leapt through the flames towards Whip Wlash. '_Damn it where in Equestria did these wretched flames come from who spawned them and why are they this strong it feels as if there burning through my fireproof scales!_' Itenza thought to himself as he grabbed Whip Wlash and disappeared into the thinness of air.

The ball of flames quickly grew in size the heavy winds picked up in speed. Trees were being pulled from there roots and being sucked into the void of destruction that completely consumed Xan's being. Clouds warped around the massing fireball. A much older looking Twilight Sparkle stood on the edge of a cloud starring down to the flaming hell beneath her. "I won't let this world fall into destruction like mine did. The first thing I should do is eliminate you... _**Xan!**_" Twilight Sparkle squinted her eyes tightly as she starred deeply into the thick haze of fire searching for Xan's presence. "I know your still alive nothing that weak could destroy you!"

Smoke continued to rise from multiple locations in the EverFree forest. Princess Cadenza lied in a small crater unconscious as did Princess Celestia and Shining Armor all three of them had been taking out in one shot truly Xan was quite the formidable foe. Marrie slowly rose up out of the crater in the ground she held her right arm in pain as blood gushed out of her shoulder. Fresh thick blood ran down her neck as she gritted her teeth in anger. Marrie quickly descended to the ground she instantly fell to her knees she breathed heavily as pain consumed her senses. "Damn it how could I be beaten by a pathetic dragon who once fell to my equally pathetic older brother!" Marrie panted heavily as her vision doubled and blurred through blackness as her consciousness slowly slipped out of her grasp. Marrie fell face first to the ground unconscious she was wounded badly and if nothing's done she could die for reals this time.

Don however lied in a rather large crater smoke continued to rise into the air. Don breathed heavily he slowly opened his eyes to see three fillies starring down to him. Don's vision blurred and doubled through blackness as his consciousness returned to him. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were the first to speak.  
"Are you alright?!" Applejack asked then she looked over to Rainbow Dash and glared angrily at her.  
"Are you alright?!" Rainbow Dash asked then she looked over to Applejack and starred angrily at her.  
"Hey stop it!" Applejack starred into Rainbow Dash's eyes anger clearly evident in them. "Seriously this isn't the time!"  
"Hey stop it!" Rainbow Dash glared deep into Applejack's eyes anger painfully visible in them. "Seriously this isn't the time!"  
Don looked back and fourth between the two contemplating when they'd stop to actually say hi to him. Don sighed heavily as he pushed himself to sit up.

Don looked down to his right hand it ached painfully something cried out in pain. Blood slowly ran down his arm Don's eyes widened to the frightening sight of several shards of the Elements of Harmony sticking out of his right palm. The shards glowed brightly illuminating Don's face. '_Whats going on here? These shards should be useless now! And yet somehow they still have some power left._' Don quickly covered his hand up.

Young Twilight Sparkle slowly approached Don she starred up to him wondering if it was really him she couldn't be sure it had been so long since she'd last seen him and the last time she saw him wasn't exactly something you'd want to remember. Twilight Sparkle reached up to him. Suddenly Twilight Sparkle grabbed one of Don's ears and pulled on it hard. "_**OW!**_ Twilight what the heck? Why'd you do that!"

"_**Umm...**_ No reason! Did that hurt?" Don rubbed his right ear it was throbbing in pain. "Of course it hurt you just yanked my ear! Now I've probably got one ear larger than the other." Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly as she ran into Don's chest. Don's eyes widened in confusion as Twilight Sparkle wrapped her hooves around his back. "_**Uhh...**_ Twilight are you alright?" Twilight Sparkle sniffled softly. "Yes... I'm fine... It really is you... Don!"

Don wrapped his arms around Twilight Sparkle's back he tried his darnedest to act supportive to act like he knew what he was comforting her about. "Yes it really is me! Who else where you expecting?" Suddenly Rainbow Dash and Applejack got in on this friendly hugging action. Don sighed heavily as he extended his reach pulling them all into his arms.

"So how have you all been?!" Don looked down smiling widely then suddenly the expression on his face changed rather quickly once he got a look of there saddened depressed faces. Rainbow Dash's, Twilight Sparkle's and Applejack's eyes all watered in unison as they all cried into Don's chest. "_**OK**_ I'm gonna say not good then!" Don sighed heavily.

Rainbow Dash raised her head she starred up into Don's big bright gray eyes. "No Don! I'm not sad I'm just so happy your back!" Applejack's head rose up out of his chest. "Yeah me too! Don you've been gone for so long!" Twilight Sparkle starred at Don tears slowly ran down her face. "Don we thought you where dead it's been a full year!" Don's eyes suddenly widened in absolute overwhelming fear. "Wait... a... second... did... you... just say... _**A WHOLE YEAR!**_" Don screamed aloud. The three fillies wrapped in his arms all nodded in agreement. Don sighed heavily. "_**Figures!**_"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am so sorry I took so long I have just been so totally busy a bit overwhelmed in fact. Anyway I'm glad chapter four is up its pretty good in my opinion at least, but I want to hear your opinion I cherish it! Please feel free to follow me and my story favorite me and my story tweet about my story or post something interesting on Facebook or whatever. Also I've got something to say quite a few something's in fact. I would really appreciate it if you all went and checked out these stories for me. I'm currently involved deeply in both of them there actually the reason I've been taking so long. But I'm finding myself more and more interested in them. I think you'll like/enjoy them. Give them a chance!  
Please check out "_**Lustful Magical Rainbow by TacticalFriendship**_" and "_**The Tri War by Brony Rainbow Dash**_" I'm currently editing both of these stories I love both of them deeply. So please if you could check 'em out I'd really appreciate it. Look forward to Chapter Five when lots of cool stuff happens I'll probably change my photo cover again so keep your eyes peeled for that also tell me what you think of my current photo cover or my previous ones I'd love to know! That's all I got see yah!  
_**Chapter Completion Date 8\28\12**_  
Thank You So Much For Reading! **:**_**)**_  
_**Brohoof! **_**/) (\**_** Hoofbump!**_  
_**Meow! ={^~^}= Peace! **_**(\/)**


	5. Chapter 5 Reckoning

**Dons Magical Destabilization**

* * *

**Written By JasonSonicZombie**  
**Storyboard By JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship**  
**Edited By JasonSonicZombie**  
**Proof Read By TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own Nor Do I Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

**Main Character**  
**First Name**: **Don**  
**Last Name**: **Aaron**  
**Middle Name**: **Eran**  
**Age**: **24**  
**Gender**: **Male**  
**Species**: **Human**  
**Voic**e: **Soft, Stutter Plagued and** **Low**  
**Mood**: **Annoyed, Excited and Weakened**  
**Aura**: **None**  
**Power**: **Bracelet of the Elements of Harmony, Unknown**  
**Hair Color**: **Short & Rainbow Colored, Short & Black with Streaks of White & Gray**  
**Eye Colo**r: **Bright Glowing Sky Blue, Light Gray, Bright Illuminating Demonic Red**  
**Height**: **5.8 Feet**  
**Weight**: **182 Pounds**

**Dons Magical Destabilization Extended Summary**  
My name is Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest Pegasus of all time. It's been almost a full year since Don left us. I'm slowly losing my hope that he'll return I can barely remember his face. Sometimes though I feel like he is still there all around me it makes me happy, but then I wake up and realize he is still gone. Don I hope I see you again one day because there is something lurking in the darkness outside these walls of Equestria. I saw it one time a few months ago I almost mistook it for you that is why I think I'm beginning to doubt myself. Please Don if your out there come back!

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
**Extended Lifeline**:** Part One**  
**Xan & Don**  
**Angel's & Demon**'s  
**Reckoning**  
**What's Sleeping Within? Fallen Mistress Emerges  
Mysterious Mare  
Spies  
**

* * *

**The EverFree Forest**: **Destruction Incoming From Above**

The entire sky was set ablaze lignited by Twilight's blazing flames of pure undefined hatred for Xan. How could she not loathe him after all he was the one who took everything from her. Itenza gently threw Whip Wlash towards the ground. Whip Wlash quickly spread his wings and slowed his descent. Itenza starred up into the spiraling vortex of flames it threatened to pull him in. "Who did this? Those flames aren't normal!" Itenza muttered in a low tone. '_This power it seems so familiar!_' Itenza thought to himself.

Don slowly pushed himself up off of the ground while the three fillies slowly backed away from him giving him some space to breath. Smoke continued to rise around them as they stood in the center of a gigantic crater. Sweat ran down Don's face he starred down to his right hand blood ran down his arm as the fragments of his destruction glowed bright red. Don squinted his eyes as pain shot through his arm.

"_**Umm...**_ Don are you sure your alright?" Rainbow Dash asked in a low curiously concerned tone. Don looked down to see the three fillies worried faces. Don smiled softly. "Yeah I am fine do not worry about me!" Don said directly lying through his teeth as he turned looking up into the air through the thick haze of smoke only to see the massive accumulation of fiery destruction above him.

Don slowly began rising up off of the ground. "Stay here you three I don't want anything to happen to you!" Don said as he quickly shot up into the sky flying straight through the rising smoke towards what could be the end. Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned looking to one another both seemed a bit confused. "Ah think something's more likely to happen to him than us!" Applejack stated. Rainbow Dash simply nodded in agreement.

Twilight starred up into the sky a fearful look visible in her eyes. '_What is this I'm sensing it seems so familiar but yet it's a frightening mystery to me!_' Twilight thought to herself as she slowly whipped her eyes clearing them of their stains. Twilight stood up slowly on all fours. "Come on girls we can't just let Don go it alone!" Twilight yelled out loud with extreme confidence clearly audible in her tone.

Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly. "Seriously Twi what can we possibly do?" She stated boldly. Applejack stood up she slowly trotted over towards Twilight gently placing a hoof upon her shoulder. "Ah'm sorry sugar cube but we don't stand a licking chance!" Applejack said hopelessly. "Besides Twilight, Don's fine he can take care of himself we'd just get in the way!" Rainbow Dash added she began to feel the meaning behind her words.

"Are you both blind Don didn't look good at all he was sweating and breathing heavily and I could just barely sense his life force he seems so different yet still the same." Rainbow Dash starred off into the brightened smoky sky to the monstrous collection of flames that Don slowly flew towards. '_The same as a year ago!_' Twilight thought to herself while placing a hoof gently resting it upon her chest. "Yeah he was a little out of breath." Rainbow Dash said in a low slightly worried tone of voice. Applejack looked over to Rainbow Dash. "He was soaked in sweat and his cloths were torn to shreds." Applejack added as she began to worry.

"There's something more! Don almost seemed surprised to see us... I'm going you two can stay if you'd like!" Twilight Sparkle stated as she quickly charged off running up the wall of the crater. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked up into the sky. "Let's go!" They both said in unison.

Itenza starred up into the wretched flames when suddenly a somewhat new familiar fading life force made itself known to him his eyes slowly widened. Twilight Sparkle squinted her eyes starring intensively into the thickness of her powerful flames. Suddenly Xan leapt up out of the flames rather quickly he shot across the sky aiming straight for Twilight who's eyes widened in amazement that he was even still alive. '_Oh no I haven't recovered enough to do battle with him!_' Twilight thought to herself she almost wanted to go into a slight panic as Xan neared her.

Twilight slowed her breathing as her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly then suddenly a small thin bubble shield slowly faded in appearing around her being, causing Xan to chuckle lightly giving a crude smirk. "You pathetic wench what do you possibly hope to accomplish by this contemptible mean of self preservation!" Xan yelled as he neared Twilight who merely raised a brow. "You think you've got me well come then!" Twilight demanded.

Itenza slowly began descending to the ground following the ominous fading power signature. '_I know this sensation, but it can't be can it!_' Itenza's eyes widened in fear and absolute astonishment. "No way it is... Marrie she is still alive but just barely." Itenza quickly darted over towards her with great haste evident in his movements. "She seems to be under that man's demonic grip." Itenza smirked evilly. '_Well let's just see what I can do about that._' Suddenly a warm greenish glow illuminated from Itenza's hands as he retracted his claws and placed his palms over top of Marrie's forehead. '_Come on please work!_' Itenza begged himself.

Xan heavily slammed himself into Twilight's barrier instantly cracks began violently spreading up the sides of her barrier in quick rapid succession bringing the barrier closer to coming down. Twilight's heart pounded heavily as she stepped back away from her barrier sweat ran down her face. "You pathetic mare I don't know who you are but your so dead whence I destroy this barrier." Xan stated boldly as he continued slamming his fists and body into barrier in the effort of breaching it.

"Dammit all what's this thing made of why's it so strong!" Xan yelled. "Good I see you are far weaker here than in my time!" Twilight stated as she jotted a note down on a scroll. Xan's eyes twitched in absolute anger. "Are you mocking me?!" He demanded. Twilight nodded in agreement as she caused the scroll and quill to vanish into thin air.

Suddenly Don appeared before Xan who's eyes widened in fear to the sight of his presence. "**_You..._**" Xan said causing Don to smile evilly. "Yes me..." Xan slowly backed away from Don while pondering how. "Your still alive!" Xan asked in an almost fearful tone. Don simply nodded. "The feeling is mutual!" Don muttered followed by a light chuckle until he began thinking to himself a frown slowly crept upon his face. '_I can't sense anyone's life source am I that far gone._' He asked himself as Twilight dropped her barrier she hopped up into the air levitating next to him she was feeling more confident at defeating Xan now especially with Don beside her that is until she saw his current condition.

Xan glared at Don sweat covered his face blood was dripping from his right hand his cloths were torn to almost nothingness almost as if he jumped into a gigantic blender and turned it on smoothie. Twilight looked over to Don out of the corner of her eyes. '_Don you don't look so good what's happened to you?_' She asked herself Xan smirked evilly as he purposely dropped his guard hoping to draw him in. "You know Don I can see it..." Don's and Twilight's eyes widened in slight confusion. "You can see what?" Don asked in a loud slightly shaky tone.

Xan chuckled evilly. "I can see that your on death's door one more push and you'd be out of the picture permanently!" Don's eyes widened in slight anger as he clinched his fists knowing it was very much possible. "I'm not dead yet and as along as I'm alive you won't have your way!" Xan merely laughed as he leapt forward into Don's face. Twilight quickly jumped back away from Xan frightened by him being so close, Don however remained frozen as if he was paralyzed by something. Xan placed his right hand upon Don's shoulder. "I'm gonna be there when you die!" He whispered into Don's right ear.

Suddenly Don's eyes widened his mind returned to him and he unsuspectingly kneed Xan in the stomach causing him to fall forwards in pain. "Don't count me out yet!" He said as moved aside and quickly balled up his hands together raising them high over his head. Xan clutched his stomach in pain his pride and ego had just be stricken slobber ran down the edges of his mouth as he tried to maintain his launch. Twilight's eyes widened in amazement Don had instantly and quite powerfully slammed Xan down through the air sending him spiraling towards the angry raging horde of rain clouds just beneath them.

Don breathed heavily as he watched Xan's descent. "This isn't over not by a long shot!" '_Can I finish the job though I'm beginning to wonder._' Don asked himself he began feeling unsure as he slowly descended down towards the ominous rain clouds. Don starred up to the sun high in the sky as it slowly left his sight. '_This actually may be the last time I see the sun._' "It's been so long I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to feel the warmth of the sun!" Don vanished into the mix of rain clouds. Twilight quickly leapt into the deep chasing after Don a slightly worried look visible upon her face as she disappeared after him.

Xan slowly pushed himself up to his knees he breathed heavily as blood ran down his neck mixing in with drool. "Damn him!" He screamed while slamming his fists into the ground cracking it to pieces then suddenly a gigantic fireball exploded engulfing Xan within its crispy burning red hot flames. Itenza hovered in mid air an annoyed look clearly evident in his eyes. "Did you like that?" He asked as the flames quickly dispersed revealing a slightly charred Xan who fell to one knee smoke rose from his heated body.

Suddenly something slammed itself rather roughly into Xan's body sending the ground terraforming beneath him as smoke and dust completely engulfed Itenza the ground around him began shaking up and down rapidly in response to Don's immense power he quickly moved to cover up his eyes he immediately detected a faint familiar life force. '_Can it be!_' Itenza asked himself. Deep within the dust a shadow was visible it appeared to be human. What appeared to be Xan slowly stepped out of the smoke then suddenly he fell to the ground nearly unconscious as shadows began dispersing off of him. Don stood in the center of the smoke he breathed heavily his eyes that were glowing demonic red slowly faded out to light gray signaling the end of his strength. '_That was the last time, all that I had left._' Don thought to himself as he slowly began walking out through the thick smoke.

Itenza quickly pressed his right foot down over top of Xan he attracted his claws piercing the ground around him so there was no escape for him. Itenza starred intensively into the haze of smoke and dust, suddenly rain began drizzling down lightly onto them once again. Twilight slowly descended down next to Itenza.

Twilight and Itenza turned to face one another they both starred in absolute confusion. Itenza starred down to her flank seeing the familiar cutie mark his eyes widened he opened his mouth to gasp. "Twilight... it... it can't be!" Itenza asked causing Twilight to merely chuckle softly. "Yes it's me, the one and only!" Itenza seemed deeply confused as he tried to shake it off and contain himself. "Bu..but you...you look big..ger, taller, older! How?"

"I'd love to explain it to you but I don't have time!" Twilight said as she quickly leapt farther into the smoke chasing after him. Itenza blinked his eyes rapidly he was still confused beyond recovery. Whip Wlash descended down beside Itenza he looked down to Xan who lied underneath the mercy of Itenza's claw. "So this is the rat bastard!" Itenza laughed to how blandly evil Whip Wlash had described Xan. "Yes it's him the one I've been chasing for eight months a rat bastard indeed!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza slowly pushed themselves up off of the ground they breathed heavily sweat covered their body's. "I feel like a freight train just hit me at full speed!" Cadenza stated as she snapped her neck back into place. "Like wise!" Celestia agreed as she stretched her wings outwards waking them up cause they'd gone numb. "What happened here?" Celestia asked as she slowly looked around to see smoke rising in several different locations. Rain gently fell on their heads the sun was covered by the thickness of the blackened rain clouds.

Princess Cadenza looked slowly around until she finally noticed Shining Armor chilling in the dirt just a few yards away from them. "Oh no!" She said as she quickly darted over towards him in a sudden panic. Princess Celestia instantly leapt up high into the air her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly the rain clouds began dispersing due to her very demandingly powerful magic.

A young Twilight as well as Applejack and Rainbow Dash charged quickly through the forest. Twilight's unicorn horn glowed dimly. "Quickly he's this way I can just barely sense him he's just up ahead." '_Who's this other pony I'm sensing its so familiar it feels like me, but that's not possible!_' Twilight thought to herself as she galloped quickly through forest.

Finally after a minute or two of constant charging leaping over fallen trees and gigantic boulders they'd reached a wide open grassy and quite breezy field. Quickly all three of the fillies hid behind a gigantic rock as Don stood in the center or the grassy field starring down to something wind blew sending his jacket ruffling against the wind pieces of it flew off due to the amount of damage done to it. Blood slowly ran down the corners of Don's mouth. Twilight starred at Don her eyes widened in fear it was as if she could hear his heart beat the only problem is, there was none.

An older Twilight suddenly burst out of the dust and smoke Itenza and Whip Wlash starred at her fear covered the entirety of her face as she breathed heavily. "Don... he isn't in there... he's gone!" Itenza's eyes widened wide he immediately looked down to Xan beneath him. Whip Wlash's mouth hit the floor he gazed deeply at the aged Twilight Sparkle standing before him she appeared almost as old as him. "Oh my gosh! Twilight is that you?" Whip Wlash asked in very confused baffled tone.

Twilight merely ignored Whip Wlash she quickly leapt up into the air her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly as her eyes slowly brightened bright white. Whip Wlash starred in absolute amazement. "It can't be Twilight can it, but that cutie mark that long purplish mane! It has to be." Itenza quickly reached down and grabbed Xan by the neck lifting him up off of the ground and into the sunlight which began shining down through the clouds unto him as the rain clouds slowly dispersed scattering off in all directions.

Xan struggled violently as smoke began rising from him the sun was almost burning away at his body. Itenza chuckled softly he gained delight from Xan's suffering. "Now tell me where is he! What did you do to him!" Itenza demanded causing Xan to laugh loudly almost in a pain filled shaky tone. "Who exactly are we referring too?" He asked causing Itenza to violently squeezed down heavily onto Xan's neck nearly snapping it in two. "Stop stalling you know exactly who I'm talking about where is Don!"

Xan starred directly into Itenza's green snakes eyes seeing only pure anger and slight resentment. "Have you tried tying a bell to him I here that usually helps keep track of pets that continue getting themselves lost." Itenza smirked evilly then suddenly Itenza slowly raised Xan high into the air over his head and within a single instant he slammed him down into the ground which exploded beneath his feet shadows violently surged off of Xan as he lied nearly lifeless in a tiny crater. Itenza leaped into the air trying to focus directly onto Don's fading energy signature it was increasingly difficult.

Whip Wlash slowly trotted over towards Xan who comfortably lied unconscious in the crater Itenza so happily laid out for him. Whip Wlash slowly raised his right foreleg's hoof into the air he gently tapped Xan on the forehead. Then suddenly shadows violently leapt off of Xan and over top of Whip Wlash who's eyes suddenly widened wide. "What the..." Shadows consumed the entirety of Whip Wlash's being as he fell onto his back struggling against them. Xan's eyes shot open wide he smiled evilly.

Don stood over top of Marrie who lied on a soft patch of grass a butterfly gently landed on her nose. "It really is Marrie... Bu..but, but how can that be?" Don asked himself in a low tone while breathing rather heavily he wobbled back and fourth a gentle breeze blew by sending his slightly longer grayish black hair flowing freely in to the wind Don's eyes slowly closed shut as he slowly fell to the ground face first beside of Marrie who slowly opened her eyes only to see a small rainbow colored butterfly gently resting on top of the edge of her nose she smiled softly to the sight of it's gracefulness.

Marrie turned her head slightly she looked over to see Don lying beside her. Marrie's eyes slowly widened in fear Don wasn't breathing and then the tiny butterfly on her nose quickly scattered off in the winds of time. She quickly sat up and leaned over top of him. "Hey Don wake up! Don don't play with me! Please Don..." Marrie begged as she placed her hands upon his back he lied face first in the dirt. To Don everything was fading out Marrie's voice seemed to be getting further and further away. Marrie shook Don violently trying to get a response from him but to no end she didn't get anything but silence. A stream of blood ran down his neck falling off into the ground. His body was already cold and getting colder as another gentle breeze blew by.

Young Twilight starred from behind the rock she starred intensively at Don who was lying on the ground lifeless she couldn't feel his presence anymore. 'Please get up!' She begged to herself. Applejack hugged the rock as Rainbow Dash stood up on Applejack's shoulders while she held Twilight up who's head barely peeked out from behind the rock. Tears slowly feel down from her face landing on Rainbow Dash's head she slowly looked up to Twilight seeing a fearful look visible across her face. '_Twilight!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself she was begging to become worried for her. "Hey what's going on up there?" Applejack asked in a deeply confused and curious tone.

Itenza slowly descended down to the ground he stood just a few feet away from Marrie who began crying over top of Don onto his back. Itenza clinched his fists tightly out of what we can only assume was anger and disappointment. "Dammit that's not how it was suppose to go!" He mumbled to himself. Twilight Sparkle gently landed beside of Itenza her eyes widened in fear to the sight of Don face first in the ground. "Oh no don't tell me!" Twilight asked as she quickly darted over towards Don and Marrie she stood over top of them looking down onto them.

Itenza starred down into the ground as he slowly rubbed his fingers down his nose. '_I'm so sorry Don!_' He apologized to himself as everything around them grew silent. '_If only I'd been faster!_' Itenza told himself. Marrie's tears fell onto Don's back Twilight panted heavily as her eyes faded to their original color her unicorn horn ceased glowing. "No! That can't be it!" Twilight said in a rather surprisingly confident tone of voice.

Young Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened to the sight of the mare standing above Don and Marrie, her cutie mark her mane color her familiar coat color all of it. "That's... but, but it can't be it's just not logical... but I know what I'm seeing!" Applejack swerved back and fourth trying to maintain her balance. "What is it, what's going on?" Applejack asked getting really curious now.

"Come on Itenza there still may be time to save him if we hurry!" The elder Twilight stated as she gently placed a hoof upon Marrie's shoulder. "You too come on Marrie if we work together we can still save him." Marrie slowly looked up to Twilight tears ran down the sides of her cheeks. "Who are you?" Marrie asked in a low saddened tone. "I'm... a friend!" Marrie smiled softly she quickly stood up and whipped her eyes clear. Itenza stepped beside of Twilight. "What do you want me to do?" He asked in a low tone. Twilight slowly turned her head looking down unto Don. '_I've already lost you once I want allow that to happen again, or rather I can't bare it again!_' Twilight thought to herself while biting her lower lip.

Don's eyes suddenly shot open wide only to see pure darkness surrounding him. "Where... Where am I?" Don slowly pushed himself up only to find himself within a barren void he couldn't even tell if he was standing everything was so pitch black. "What is this place?" Suddenly a blinding pain shot through his right wrist he quickly looked down to see that it wasn't his wrist in pain. A soft warm red glow illuminated Don's face as he starred down directly at a shard of an Element of Harmony logged deep within his right hand.

Don carefully reached for the shard with his left hand when suddenly the darkness around him thickened it was as if gravity itself had increased a thousand fold. Don suddenly now found it rather difficult to breath and to even move for that matter as he fell towards nothing he was being paralyzed by something. "What's going on here?" Don asked himself as he fell to his knees just struggling to hold himself up, the feeling like he was falling still loomed over top him as his hair flew upwards as if he actually was falling, he closed his eyes shot as pain surged throughout his body.

"_Don..._" A soft voice echoed throughout the void. Don eyes instantly shot open to the slightly familiar tone he quickly looked up into the darkness despite the pain only to see a small white light almost like a sparkling star in the darkest of nights it shimmered just for him as his heart suddenly began pounding loudly once again. "_Wake up me son!_" Don's eyes widened wider as everything began fading in revealing Marrie looking down onto him slowly the pain vanished everything seemed fuzzy.

Itenza, Twilight and Marrie breathed heavily sweat ran down their faces. "Well I'll be darn! It actually worked!" Itenza said as he rubbed his hands together in slight annoyance. Twilight gently fell back on her but she took a deep breath as she smirked deviously. "I told you it would work!" Twilight said in a low somewhat drained tone. '_Yah but for how long?_' Itenza asked himself. Marrie smiled widely in absolute happiness and complete relief she pulled Don into her chest for a hug he starred up to the blurry figure above him he could feel something warm a sense of comfort loomed over him as his eyes slowly closed.

Young Twilight's eyes widened wide she could hear Don's heart beat it had suddenly became audible to her only, she smiled widely in absolute relief as tears stained her cheeks. '_Don!_' She thought to herself while gently stepping down off of Rainbow Dash's head causing her to grunt lightly. Twilight leaned up against the rock while sitting upon the soft grassy ground. "Hey Twi what'd yah see up there?" Rainbow Dash asked in a low curious tone.

Suddenly the cracks in the bracelet around Don's right wrist began sealing slowly. The bracelet glowed and sparkled dimly probably reacting to Marrie who held Don gently in her warm comforting embrace or it could be something else entirely. Twilight slowly stood up she sighed heavily. "Itenza I assume not many ponies in this time are aware of your continued existence!" Itenza chuckled softly as he stood up slowly.

"The only ponies who know of me are Whip Wlash the younglings you, the rainbow colored one and country mare!" Itenza said while starring up into the sky he could sense that some ponies were approaching rather quickly. "Twilight I would love to know more about you and why exactly I'm detecting two of you but unfortunately I'm attempting to keep myself hidden so I bid you a farewell!"

Itenza turned to leave when suddenly he felt a gentle soft hoof rest upon his rock hard scaly back. "Itenza I must come with you as I am also trying to keep my presence here a secret for as long as ponifly possible!" Itenza chuckled lightly as he turned to Twilight. "Very well then but what about Don!" Itenza asked in a low curious tone. "Let him rest with the others we'll regroup when the time is right now let's grab..." Suddenly Twilight's and Itenza's eyes widened in fear.

"Grab who?" Xan asked as he slowly began ascending up from the ground beneath, he chuckled softly while standing directly behind Twilight who began sweating heavily as Xan's powerful magical pressure pressed down upon her nearly crushing her will. Suddenly before Xan could even contemplate attacking four immensely powerful white rays of pure light completely engulfed Xan's entire body he screamed out in unexpected pain as his body disintegrated away into nothingness. Itenza quickly grabbed a hold of Twilight and disappeared into the brightness making his escape overshadowed by all of the roaming power in the air.

Smoke slowly rose from Marrie's right hand she breathed heavily feeling absolutely drained of all her magical power Don gently leaned up against her chest barely conscious he looked up to her while opening his mouth to attempt to speak his vision was very blurry as he starred at her distorted figure. "Marrie... is that really you?" Don asked in a low shaky tone.

Marrie tightly gripped Don's right hand which was totally healed unexplainably how odd, Don squeezed Marrie's hand as hard as he possibly could. "Yes it's really me!" Marrie said in a low weakened tone as tears slowly slid down the sides of her cheeks falling off staining Don's face as his eyes slowly began closing as the image of Marrie began clearing become more so and less visible. "I'm glad because... I was beginning to wonder if this... **_was a dream?_**" Don mumbled in a lowly empty tone as he slowly gave into weakness falling unconscious.

Rarity, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy slowly trotted out of the forest. Pinky Pie sighted Don and Marrie in the distance she gasped loudly as her body hovered in mid air for a mere moment. "Look girls there they are!" Pinky Pie shouted rather loudly as she quickly galloped over towards them Rarity and Fluttershy soon followed behind her.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle slowly stepped out from behind the gigantic rock. Rainbow Dash and Applejack quickly charged over towards the others. Twilight merely stopped and starred up into the sky in absolute wonder. '_Where did she go, I know I saw myself... I think... of course it is possible that I could've been seeing things maybe I imagined it._' Twilight thought to herself as she gently scratched her chin in vigorous contemplation.

Princess Celestia, Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor slowly descended down around Don and Marrie. Smoke continued rising from their unicorn horns they'd also fired upon Xan along with Marrie using all of their combined strength to vanquish him only but for the moment he would surely be back he's not one to go down so easily he also isn't one who would stay down for long either.

Every pony slowly gathered around Don and Marrie. Princess Cadenza was rather cautious having already brawled with Marrie and it didn't end very well she didn't seem to pose a threat to her at the current moment but she didn't lower her guard, she wouldn't no matter what. "Your Marrie aren't you?" Princess Celestia asked in a low tone this was truly the first time she'd met Marrie who slowly looked up to Princess Celestia tears still freely running down her face as she opened her mouth to speak. "Yes... yes I...I'm... Marrie!" She mumbled lightly while she slowly fell back into the soft grass losing her consciousness due to the lack of energy.

Princess Cadenza's and Shining Armor's eyes widened wide in absolute fear they both quickly moved closer towards them. Princess Celestia sighed heavily in slight annoyance she slowly looked down to Don which caused a small smile to fall down upon her face just the sight of him even though he was covered in blood, his cloths totally torn to shreds and to top it all off he was unconscious. Still seeing him again after a entire year she'd nearly given up hope and it was a sight to behold indeed.

Applejack stood beside of Marrie starring down to her a small smile visible across her cheeks, while Rainbow Dash stood next to Don she starred down to him, his hair specifically a confused and slightly baffled look plainly clear upon her face. "Hey guys why's his mane gray and black wasn't it a rainbow of colors like mine?" Rainbow Dash asked as she gently pressed her forelegs hooves upon his chest leaning over top of him to get a closer look.

Princess Celestia looked down to the bracelet around Don's right wrist. '_It's still there as long as it remains Don cannot survive, although I'm impressed he's made it a whole year incredible his resilience is truly unmatched!'_ Princess Celestia thought to herself while slowly trotting beside of Rainbow Dash who looked up to her. "It's because he's in a weakened state right now, his mane seems to react to his abilities as does his eyes."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in extreme realization as she remembered all of the times that she'd witnessed Don's eyes glow bright bloody demonic red and all of the times she'd seen his hair turn pitch black. "Oh that explains a lot." She said while Princess Celestia starred over to Marrie seeing her beautifully long black mane lying tangled in the grass next to Don a gentle breeze blew by sending her hair swaying into the wind. "Don's emotions are also effected by his immense power causing him to do stupid things, but he's always somehow managed to turn things around for the better, somehow?" Princess Celestia mumbled lightly while starring up into the brightened blue sky.

Suddenly a pair of demonically red eyes glared from within the shadowy darkness of the trees in the distance. The pair of eyes slowly moved forward into the light revealing themselves to be a pony, a colt. Whip Wlash stepped out of the forest he slowly raised his right forelegs hoof over top of his eyes shielding them from the blindingly bright sun. "What happened I feel so strange... one minute I'm standing over Xan now I'm here how bizarre!" Whip Wlash stated in a low slightly confused tone as he slowly began trotting over towards the others.

Princess Celestia's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly her magic began crawling over top of Don and Marrie consuming the two of them as Applejack and Rainbow Dash slowly stepped back away from them they began to slowly ascend into the air levitating thanks to Princess Celestia's magic. Rarity slowly trotted underneath of Don she starred up at him in absolute awe admiring his form it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. '_So this is the creature that Fluttershy talks about, now that I think about it he does sorta look like he could wear that thing she'd asked me to make a few months back, could she have known that this thing would come back, how though?_' Rarity asked herself as she slowly turned to face Fluttershy who hid behind her mane.

Twilight slowly began trotting over towards the others she watched as Don rose into the air then suddenly a faint glow caught her eye. Suddenly all of the unicorns present which was five all of their eyes widened wide in absolute astonishment to the amount of power that they were sensing right now it's as if it had suddenly rose up from out of nowhere revealing itself. Rarity looked around as sweat ran down the sides of her face. "Is any pony else sensing what I am?" She asked in a deeply confused tone of voice.

Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza slowly stepped back away from Don as the pendants of the Elements of Harmony on his bracelet that was around his right wrist suddenly began glowing and sparkling brightly probably reacting to the presence of the six fillies around him the six fillies that were destined to bare them.

Applejack's, Fluttershy's, Pinky Pie's, Rainbow Dash's, Rarity's and Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened wide as the Elements of Harmony suddenly dimmed. Don's hair returned to it's original rainbow of colors. Shining Armor's blinked his eyes rapidly in slight confusion. "**_Umm..._** What just happened?" He asked while looking back and fourth between Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza. Whip Wlash slowly stepped in between of the two princess's. "What's going on here, I feel like I'm interrupting something!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

( Did y'all enjoy that I hope so, I know I'm way overdo for a chapter I promise not to go that long again, I've just gotten caught up in so many other awesome things that have drawn my attention away from my story. Speaking of which if you'd payed attention you'd know a lot of shit is going down next chapter I might have Xan pull his move then or I might wait a little while longer perhaps who knows what will happen. Anyway thanks a bunch for reading! Feel free to leave me a nice Review, Favorite and or Follow my story for future updates. Also why not post about my story on Twitter or Facebook tell your friends you know you want too thanks. )  
**_Brohoof!_ /) (\ _Hoofbump!_**

Also feel free to check out these other stories I'm currently involved with. They're the culprits of my delays but despite that you should really check them out you might like them I'd really appreciate it a lot. Enjoy the short preview of these stories I personally love all of them. Also _**Your Welcome!**_ **c:**

"**Lustful Magical Rainbow By _TacticalFriendship_**"  
A hot juicy exciting saddening romantic fiction where Rainbow Dash secretly loves Twilight Sparkle but is too afraid to reveal her deep feelings towards her for fear that she'd be rejected by her and banished from Ponyville for her sinister forbidden desires. While chasing after Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash gets hurt by Applejack who was only trying to comfort her in a time of desperate need. In a sudden outburst of true uninspired love Applejack kisses Rainbow Dash on the left cheek leaving a stain on her heart. Twilight Sparkle unfortunately sees this and wasn't to happy about it because she unsurprisingly has feelings for Rainbow Dash as well. Watch as this threesome of true love unfolds right before your eyes watch scuffles amongst friends slowly tear them apart. Witness epic love scenes and romantic adorable hurt/comfort scenes filled with lots of bubbles and the slightest scent of peaches and watermelons that slowly fill the air. Intake hot sex scenes that will have you pulling your pants between your legs skip to chapter 14 for this. Also please note this is not a clop fiction! But it could be...

"**The Tri War By _Brony Rainbow Dash_**"  
A story about an epic Original Character named Darkened Flame he is a dangerously fast, invincible Pegasus who unmistakably gets involved with the wrong crowd. While fleeing from a certain group of ponies he accidentally bumps into a friendly mare named Rainbow Dash instantly falling for her... well maybe not so much falling as drooling over her. However despite his true feelings he's forced to maintain his distance and keep low as the ponies chasing after him might decide to go for her if they were to be seen together in daylight. Darkened Flame chooses to take refuge in an old rundown motel a far ways out from Ponyville were some inexplicable things are waiting to occur around every corner. War has apparently broken out among the three kinds of ponies in Equestria and Darkened Flame is their primary target can he survive the onslaught or will he be engulfed by madness while chasing after his love which is Rainbow Dash.

"**Call of the Titans By _King little king_**"  
A story about a thirteen year old human boy named Adrian who died in a brutal car crash his soul has been transmitted and transformed into a colt filly and is sent to Ponyville for unknown reasons. Once there in Ponyville he discovers his current state of embodiment finding it slightly odd although he learns to cope rather quickly while trying to figure out what he should do. Apparently the Original Character now dubbed Blue Angel is the Son of Titans and is destined to become one himself but titans are typically evil. Can Blue Angel unlock his mystical powers or will he forever remain a blank flank doomed to trot amongst the ponies as a human inside a colts body. Blue Angel eventually meets the Mane Six unfortunately things take a sudden turn for the worst and he does some things he really shouldn't have. Follow Blue Angel as he battles demons of darkness and the plunges deep into the abyss itself. Will he survive or be swallowed, consumed by evil and forced to destroy everything and every pony that he's grown to love find out for yourself in this action packed FanFiction.


End file.
